New face of Death
by jangoman1579
Summary: After Kakashi denied to give Naruto training for the finals he stormed out of the hospital extremely upset til he bumped into an old friend of his who revealed some things about his Uzumaki heritage and a shrine. Finding the shrine Naruto entered it to see if there was anything to help him get stronger, only ending up finding a mask and the spirit left with it. NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1

New face of Death

Chapter 1: Death's Mask

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TRAIN ME!" The voice of one Naruto Uzumaki, who was becoming increasingly pissed off right now, yelled out within the hospital of the leaf village which made everyone jump from fright and turn to see the altercation commence between him and his suppose sensei Kakashi Hatake. The young blonde had came here to see Sasuke and Rock Lee, but was denied to the former for some reason before Kakashi came by to speak with the blonde. When the topic of being trained for the chunin exams came up Kakashi had declined in training Naruto.

"It is as I said Naruto." Kakashi began to explain again while not even bothering to look up from his book he was reading. "Sasuke needs me to train him for his fight. He is going up against that Gaara kid and needs my help to be able to stand up to him."

At this Naruto fist were beginning to clench and he growled a bit while glaring up at his "sensei". "But I'm going up against Neji! You saw what he did to Hinata, his own cousin! I need training as to go up against him and make that bastard pay for what he did." said Naruto as he couldn't understand why Kakashi couldn't train both of them. They were both his students who were going up against strong shinobi who obviously had no problem in outright destroying their opponent.

Kakashi was for one not at all caring about his student's temper and continue to read his book while not bothering to see Naruto's eyes had flashed red for a second when he was glaring at him. "While true Naruto, Gaara is much more of a threat then Neji. As it stands Sasuke needs more help than you. You had a good run Naruto. Maybe you should just back out and try again next year." He said while ignoring the rage coming to Naruto's face as he heard those words come out of his sensei's mouth. His hands were now clenched really hard to the point he had drawn some blood. His hair now shadowed his eyes as they were now fully red and slitted.

"Is that how it is huh. You're just like the rest of them." He said while his body shook a little and he was releasing some killer intent toward Kakashi. At this the cyclops did look up a bit to stare down at his student. "You are no better than the rest of the idiots of this stupid village." Naruto began to walk away, but Kakashi went and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Naruto you ca-" Whatever he was going to say was stopped when the enraged blonde grabbed his wrist and snapped it violently before swinging him against the wall. "Don't you fucking touch me _Hatake_! After everything I've done for this team. All those D-rank missions being left for me to do after those two other bakas complained about doing the work. The mission to wave where it was _I_ who saved your ass from that water prison jutsu. Not Sasuke who would of sat there and pissed himself. ME! Even during the Chunin Exams when we fought Orochimaru in the forest, Sasuke was the one who was going to surrender our scrolls over to the slimy bastard before I stepped in and saved both of their asses while they were still frozen in fear." Naruto's yellings had gain the attention of the hospital staff as they watch the blonde yelling at the silver haired jounin. Kakashi himself was a bit stunned from all this anger aimed towards him by his student and couldn't look away from the crimson slitted eyes he had. "You are nothing more than a hypocrite Hatake. What was it you said during our test. "Those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash". Well guess what. YOU'RE WORSE THAN TRASH!" He pushed back into the wall hard then walked away from the stunned silver haired cyclops. All the doctors and nurses gave him plenty of space so not to have such anger on to them.

Naruto walked through the village and unlike other times where he would wear a fake smile on his face and ignore all the glares aimed at his direction. This time he had a scowl on his face and when the people glared at him he glared back with added killer intent which made a few people gasp and look away. They were surprised at the amount of anger he showed back since they weren't used to him glaring back at them. ' _I can't believe this. How am I suppose to get some training now to defeat Neji. There's no one else around that isn't either busy or just outright deny me._ ' He thought to himself and grumbled some words under his breath that shouldn't be heard by children around the area. He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't notice the man that he had bumped into. The man had dropped his bag from the sudden push and looked to see who had bumped into him.

"Hey I'm sorry fo-" Naruto had began to say before he looked up to see who it was before a true smile came to his face when he saw who it was. The man himself smiled as well when he notice the golden hair of the one boy he liked the most. "Old man Jango!" (yes im in the story, gotta a problem fight me) He laughed before he went and hug the man. Jango, as was his awesome name, returned the hug with a chuckle.

"Damn it boy. How many times I gotta tell ya I'm not that old." He smiled as he heard the boy's laughter as he ruffled his head. He's been friends with the young lad ever since he found him out in the winter cold when he was around 4 or 5 years old. He would of asked what the kid was doing out in this kind of weather if hadn't picked him up to take him back to his place to warm up. He must have been out there for a few hours before he found the kid since his skin was close to almost turning blue. Once he had got him inside he and his wife put him by the fire with a warm blanket and rested him on a pillow. When Naruto had awoken he looked around to see where he was before he spotted a woman walk in the room with some hot cocoa and handed it to him. Giving his thanks to the woman he had asked if she brought him here with her respectively replying that it was the old man. Then enter Jango with a plate of food for the boy to have. Both him and his wife laughed a little at the way Naruto had seem to devour the entry they served him. Though on the inside they were upset to see a kid seem hungry and appeared to not have been feed well or at all from what they saw of his body when the woman had washed his clothes. They had taken care of him for awhile until the harsh cold had passed and it was time for him to go. Honestly they would of adopted Naruto since they saw him as a grandson they would love to have, but the only thing that was stopping them were the few threats made by individuals of higher power that would destroyed their homes or kill one of them.

"You say that but I know I've seen you a few times holding your back like you were in pain." Said the young blonde boy with a cheeky grin on his face as snickered from seeing the few tick marks that appeared on the older man's head. Oh if there was one thing he loved doing when around him, it was to see him get frustrated since he would react in some of the funniest of ways to him.

"Whatever kid. Say what are you doing over here anyway? I thought those Chunin Exams were in process of going on?" He asked as he picked up his bag before walking to his home that wasn't that far from their position. The young blonde walked alongside him and nodded his head before a scowl appeared on his face at the reminder of what happen with Hinata and what happen at the hospital with his suppose _sensei_. His change in demeanor didn't go unnoticed by Jango either as he could hear some slight growling from the boy.

"Yeah. Right now we are on a month break to train for the finals. The only problem is the fact that I'm going up against someone proclaimed to a prodigy from the academy last year and I have no one to train me!" Said Naruto, as he groaned and kicked a can into an alley hearing it knock over a trash can while also scaring a cat away.

' _Damn. I could of sworn I heard that he was on a team with that silver haired guy as his sensei. What was his name again? Kakalish? Kakaist? Kakashi!_ ' The olderman thought to himself and remembered seeing the silver haired cyclops at least once in a bar before. From what he heard from some rumors of other people, he was suppose to be the last remaining student of the Yondaime when he was still around. To his knowledge someone like that being a sensei should be able to teach the young squirt with no problem. Looking back down to the boy he ponder on why that was. "Naruto. Can you tell me why you don't have anyone to train you?"

The still pissed blonde huffed and crossed his arms. "I had went to me sensei Kakashi and asked him for training, but you know what he said. He said that he needed to put his focus on training Sasuke and that I should just simply drop out!" Now hearing this made the old man scowl. Of course the man needed to put his efforts into the _"Last Loyal Uchiha"_. What a bunch of bull! A teacher isn't suppose to put all their focus on one spoiled little shit. Their attention needs to be on ALL their students so everyone gets the same amount training and not left behind. That's how his teacher in the way of the sword taught him. When he was young and wanted to learn how to protect himself he found a Ronin Samurai that he and a friend of his asked to be trained by. It took some time but the man accepted them as students and from then on they both were received the same amount of attention. No special treatment toward anyone. All equal.

"Well you know what? Screw him! I don't need his help. I'll get stronger all on my own and when the time comes I'll defeat Neji then move to defeat Sasuke and show them both!" Hearing that determination in the boy's voice brought him out of his thoughts and put a smile on his face. He could tell this boy had potential. Just needed a push in the right direction in order for it to be brought out. So at this thought he hummed for a second before grinning as they made it to his front door.

"Hey squirt I know how you can get stronger." Said Jango as he unlocked his door and let the boy walk in first. At hearing this Naruto put his attention back to the old man and had a hopeful look on his face.

"You mean it? You know how I can get ready for the finals?" He asked and at seeing the grinning face of the man along with him nodding he knew this would be good for him. Anytime he had that grin on his face it meant he had a brilliant idea to tell him.

"I sure do boy. Just sit back while I go search my office for something. Emma is not around since she went out to work at the hot springs, but from what I smell she did leave a nice batch of cookies." Said Jango, as he chuckled when he saw the ocean blue eyes of the boy light up and ran to the direction of the smell before sitting up on the chair by the cookies. Taking one and giving it a taste bite he sigh in delicious bliss from the chewy chocolate taste they brought. Chuckling at the boy's enjoyment of his wife's famous cookies he went to his office before digging around some old books and scrolls he had. Once he found what he was looking for he grabbed the somewhat big book before heading back to see Naruto had finished the plate of cookies. Laughing at the way the kid could at times he moved and placed the book down on the counter before grabbing another plate of cookies that his wife had made since she knew Naruto's appetite was something one couldn't stop or hope to fill with little food around. Grabbing a few glasses and pouring milk in them he went back to the blonde and gave him his glass and watch him drink it up.

"Thanks. So what's that big book you got and how is it gonna make me get stronger?" The boy asked since he wasn't sure what an old book with a red spiral on the front would show him in how to get stronger. Though the symbol on the front did seem familiar and recognized it a bit as the spiral that some of the shinobi and him had sewn into their clothing. Though what it meant was a bit lost on him.

"Tell me do you know about yourself?" At this the boy stopped and looked from the book and back to the old man to see he had a serious expression on his face. Before answering the question Naruto had to think back on his life and figure out what he did know about himself. He was an orphan. He was hated by most of the populous because of something that wasn't his fault. He had no idea who his parents were or if they even wanted him. To sum it all up Naruto was just some kid that was dealt a bad hand in the game of life and was trying to make things turn around for him.

"Listen Naruto. This book you see before you is an old Konoha history book that they got rid of from the academy. I know they did since I've seen a few people coming from the academy with these books and throwing them away as they brought in new books to use. Know why I'm telling you this is because of something important that I believe you should know about yourself. Here take a look at this." Said Jango as he opened up the book to a page on the creation of Konoha. On the page was a picture of a few people standing in front of the gates of Konoha. One was Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage. Next to him was his brother Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage. Besides the brothers was one Madara Uchiha, before he went psycho crazy in wanting to be the Hokage of the leaf. Finally, in between Hashirama and Madara was one Mito Uzumaki, the wife of Hashirama.

"Do you know who these people are Naruto?" At the question the blonde only gave him a blank look which made him face fault before getting up with a twitch of his eyebrow. "Well I'm sure you should recognize these two since you did deface them on the mountain before remember." He pointed to the Senju brothers and at that Naruto's eyes widen as the light bulb in his head went off.

"Oh! That's the first and second Hokage. Alright but who are the other two? This guy kinda looks like an Uchiha. Has the whole arrogance stance down pack." Said Naruto which made the man laughed a bit since it was true indeed. Ignoring his laughter for a moment Naruto focused his attention on the red headed woman. She interested him for some reason that Naruto didn't know why. Maybe it was the hair color.

"Well your not far from the truth. That's Madara Uchiha. He is the founder of the Uchiha Clan itself. And the women right there. Her name is Mito Uzumaki, the wife of the first Hokage and member of the Uzumaki Clan." Said Jango as watch Naruto's eyes widen and jaw drop hard on the counter. Was that a crack he saw?

"Uz-uzumaki? Y-you mean that. I had a clan..." Looking up at the man Naruto saw his sad smile and he nodded his head. Looking back to the book at the woman Naruto couldn't help but feel some tears come from his eyes since finding out that he was related to someone like that, even if she was possibly just a distant cousin, was something in it's self. "So what happen them?"

Hearing the man sigh was something that made the blonde not like what was possible coming up. And as he watch him flip the pages of the book to another section he knew why. For the text that was highlighted in the book was one about the fall of the Uzumaki clan. "Well for starters, during the second great shinobi war they were attacked by three of the five great hidden villages. You see from what I know and what the book also tells me is that the Uzumaki clan was feared all around for their skills. They were known to be the number one users in fuinjutsu and because of this skill they could practically do almost anything seals. They were also known as powerhouses since one Uzumaki was worth at least 10 of the enemy shinobi that had attacked them." Naruto was entrance in the tale of his clan. He listened intensively as the man went on about their many feats that he has both heard and seen during his time when he used to travel. It was nice hearing so many great things that his clan was known for. He just wished that he could of met them or least a surviving member. Their had to be some members of his clan still out there in hiding. He would make sure he kept an eye out for any and all people that could be linked to the Uzumaki. No family member should be left behind.

"Wow. They sound amazing old man. Though I still don't see how this is suppose to help me get stronger?" said Naruto and at this Jango nodded his head in remembrance in why he had brought this up in the first place.

"Oh yeah my bad. Kinda got off track right there." He chuckled a bit before closing the book. "Now the reason I told you this and you can get stronger is because of something the Uzumaki left behind here in Konoha. It's an old Uzumaki Shrine, one of several I believe across the countries. Now I'm not sure what's inside them since I've only seen the outside of them before, but I'm sure whatever is inside only an Uzumaki like yourself can truly use to the fullest." Now hearing this from the old man really got his hopes up. Maybe he could find some cool jutsu or some new fighting techniques since his brawler style of was good, but he wouldn't mind having something refined to use.

So now with that information Naruto thanked man with a hug and left while taking some of the cookies with him as well. The old man pointed out where exactly to go to find the shrine and Naruto didn't waste anytime running in the direction he pointed off to.

' _Ah that boy is going places. The Yondaime would be proud of him.'_ Smiling at his thoughts the old man looked up to the faces of the Hokages and chuckled to himself. How no one noticed the resemblance between the two was beyond him, but he wouldn't tell anyone and let Naruto figure it out on his own before giving these people a shock of a lifetime. Boy wouldn't that be funny to see.

(Few hours later – Uzumaki Shrine)

"GAH! Where is it! I've looking all over the place for hours and still haven't seen any sign of the place." A frustrated Naruto said as he was pulling at his hair from aggravation at not being able to find the shrine. Seriously! He had left possible 3 hours ago from old man Jango's house and he still hasn't come up upon anything. At this rate he would never be able to get at the level Neji is at in order to defeat him and keep his promise about making him pay for what he did to poor Hinata. He was so aggravated that he didn't see where he was going before tripping over something. Getting up and rubbing his head he looked to see he tripped over some kind of plaque before looking up and saw a building that looked almost run down. Looking down at the plaque he read the words and his eyes widen. This was the place! The shrine! But? Why was it so messed up like this. Wasn't there suppose to be someone to take care of the place. Shaking his thoughts away about the building's condition he focused on checking out the place. He could always come back later to fix it. A few hundred shadow clones and anything could get done in a matter of hours with what would take possibly days to do.

As he entered into the place he saw many pictures of Uzumaki who were seen as the best in the clan and spotted a few with Mito in them. He smiled at seeing all the pictures before entering a room where there were a bunch of interesting looking masks inside. Raising an eyebrow he was wondering what is the point of these masks? While he was contemplating on the usage of the masks in front of him something stirred awake in another secret room of the shrine. Something not seen in a long time.

(Secret room)

Within this room was not much but a glass case on a pedestal. Within this case was a mask that severely different from the ones in the main room. For this mask was that of a skull. Not your average skull since it only had the two eye holes for you to see through. The mask itself seem to pulse with power as someone was close to it's presence. Glowing with a purple black aura a voice spoke through the mask.

" **Hmm. Isn't this interesting. One of their own finally comes back to this shrine. It's been awhile since I last let someone use my power and even more since I had a body to use of my own. Not since the time I was helping to clear my brother's name and bring the world back to order. Hmm, let's see if I can get this kids attention.** " Said the mask as it seem to glow more before the case open up and the mask floated out. Soon a transparent figure manifested with the mask. He was a tall man for sure with pale like skin. He had long black hair and the mask covered his face fully so all you could see where is yellow eyes. (I think they were yellow if I remember correctly) His body was muscular and could definitely give the Raikage of Kumo a run for his money in terms of strength. He wore armored gauntlets that ended in some what claws while he had a strap of armor that went across his chest. He had long pants with armored boots at his feet. Looking up he use what power he could summon and tried to get the kid to hear him.

(Back in the main room)

Naruto was still looking up at the mask when he felt something around him. He looked around the room but saw nothing around him. Shrugging a bit he was about to go look else where when he heard a voice in his head.

 _ **'Hello there.'**_

Screaming for a second he stopped and frantically looked around him for the source of the voice but found known. SighiSighing he shook his head. "I must be going crazy."

 _ **'I've seen worst in others.'**_

"Okay who's there. Come out now!" Said Naruto as he was really getting tired of hearing who ever was talking. He knew it couldn't be the fox since he hasn't felt anything from the furball since that snake bastard hit him with whatever he did to him.

 _ **'Trust me I wish I could. You'll just have to settle with coming to me. So turn around and place your hand against the wall by that vase then send your chakra through it.'**_

Thinking over what his options where, Naruto contemplated on whether he should go along with what this person said. Considering he did come here to get stronger, maybe this guy could help him out. So nodding to the idea, considering he also had nothing else to do around here, he did as asked and moved to the back wall of the room he was in. Putting his hand to it his eyes widen a bit when he saw a seal appear on the wall. Putting his chakra into it, he watched as the seal glowed before the wall moved backwards and opened up as a door. Walking through he looked around the room in wonder since there wasn't muc in here besides a glass case in the middle of the room opened.

"Okay, I'm in here now. Where are you?" Naruto asked as he was a bit aggravated that so far he hadn't found anything here.

 _ **"**_ **Why I'm right behind you."** The voice said with a hint of humor in his voice since he had a feeling what was about to happen. So when Naruto did turn around his body froze up at the appearance of the figure. Not only did he look somewhat intimidating, but his body was transparent. Meaning one thing.

"G-g-g-ghost!" And like that the kid fainted while the mysterious figure laughed at his predicament since many others who came did the same thing. He didn't know why. Sure he understood some people have a fear for the undead or the unknown, but come on. Most of the time all he did was just appear in front of them when they came to see him.

 _ **'At least he didn't scream like the others did, hehehehe.'**_

(Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was working on some paperwork, the bane of his existence since he came back in office, and was sighing at all this work just piling up. He really should of took the place of the Yondaime during the sealing so he could deal with all this. Sitting back in his comfy chair, which was possibly the only good thing about this, he smoked his pipe while looking at the pictures of the previous Hokages up on the wall.

"Hello Jiraiya."

Out from the window popped the man in question with his usual cheeky grin on his face. "You did always know when I was around whether or not I used stealth jutsu or not."

Hiruzen smiled looking back at his old student while puffing out some smoke from his pipe. "So what brings you back into the village so early? I would of thought you would be out doing your 'research' before making your way here."

If possible his grin grew even more and he chuckled a bit. "I was, but I decided to come back to check up on a few things since I know the Chunin Exams are still under way." His expression then turned serious while looking back at his sensei. "I also heard that Orochimaru was back in the village." At this the old man sighed and nodded his head as he motioned for him to sit so he could tell him all the details.

(With Naruto – Location Unknown)

When Naruto had awaken from his fainting spell, which he is glad no one was around to see, he saw that he wasn't in the shrine anymore. In fact he wasn't sure if he was even in Konoha for that matter! The sky was a pale green color. The smell of death was all around and he couldn't help the feeling of being watched. Getting up from his position on the ground he looked around to find someone to give him answers on where he was.

"Where in the hell am I?"

"Precisely."

Naruto jumped as the he turned around and saw it was the some being from before, expect this time he didn't look all transparent and ghost like.

"You again?! And what do you mean precisely? I...I'm not dead. Am I?" At this Naruto was beginning to have a small panic attack. He couldn't be dead yet! He still hadn't achieved his dreams of becoming Hokage yet. He hasn't gone to eat ramen in hours! The figure watched Naruto with mild humor at the boy's panic state before deciding to calm himself.

"No your not dead. If you were, you wouldn't be here. You are in the place known as _The Abyss,_ or the Underworld as it is also commonly known."The figure said as he began walking down a path with Naruto running to catch up to him. "I brought you here after your little fainting act."He chuckled in amusement while Naruto glared mildly at him.

"And why exactly did you bring me here? And who are you for that matter?" Naruto asked as he looked around as they made it to a more open area then where they were, before his eyes widen when he spotted skeletons dressed in armor training with each other. There seem to be one in the middle of the four others who was like the sensei of the group and was going to each one before having them get into a stance and attack.

"I have no real name to go by. You may just call me Death. And as for why I brought you here? It is to train you for the Chunin Exams." The now revealed Death said as he come to a stop in front of the circle of warriors. Hearing this news Naruto's eyes widen as he looked from the warriors training and back to Death.

"You really mean it! And hey, how do you know about the Chunin Exams?"

"While you were still unconscious I used what power I had to look within your memories by reading your soul."

"Whoa! You can do that?!" Naruto said as he grew a bit excited and looked to him while wondering if such a thing was like the Yamanaka clan he had heard about in the academy before he was kicked out of that class.

"Yes. And with my help you'll be able to learn how to do it too, but first we must go speak with the Lord of Bones. This is he's domain after all."Death said as he lead Naruto pass the group of warriors training and headed for the stairwell while giving a nod to Draven as he continued to fight off his trainees. As the two made there way up the stairs they came up upon the big double doors that lead inside to the throne like room. The two guards in front open the door for them with Death leading the way for them, they made it in front of a throne where a skeletal like figure sat there leaning against the armrest of his throne. The figured looked at the two as they came forward and gave a raspy chuckle.

" **Well, isn't this amusing to see. Exactly why have you brought this mortal here when he is still technically alive?"** He asked while looking over the small boy as they came closer to him. They stop and Death moved forward to explain he's reasoning for bringing Naruto here.

"Lord of Bones, I've come to you in asking for your assistance in training this lad to use my power and skills. As you can tell he desperately needs." Ignoring the "Hey" that came from Naruto and looked to the ruler of the underworld with his arms crossed and stared into his empty eyes. The Lord of Bones hummed while looking to Death, who he has helped in the past in unlocking a power that was lost to him before.

 **"And what's in it for me? How does training this** _ **boy**_ **help me?"**

"Think of it as a way to have someone be out there in the mortal world again to collect those souls you've been denied or those who have been mocking your existence of being here with their so called 'immortality'." Now at hearing this statement L.O.B. gained a scowl upon his face. There were many people out there who were making a mockery of his rule of the underworld. Those who would deny him and his subordinates their souls by finding ways to cheat death or even those of that jashin religion mock him along with their so called God! Maybe he use this boy as an extension of himself to take care of those individuals.

 **"You've made your point. Alright then I'll allow the training of this boy to happen on** _ **one condition!**_ **Step forward child!"** He said commandingly while Naruto calmed his nerves a bit a moved forward as asked and stood at attention to the Lord of Bones. **"You have to make a contract with me. Think of it as like those contracts you make with those summoning animals. You signing it not only will state you working as my personal...reaper on the mortal plane, but it will allow you to summon some my warriors if you perhaps need them. All I ask is that you work for me in collecting the souls of those who dare to mock rule here! Those who would cheat death through their perverted ways of immortality. Do you accept?"** He looked deeply to the blonde haired boy as he saw Naruto was thinking on what was said and the deal who would be making with this being. If he did do this then not only would he get stronger to defeat Neji in the finals, but he would have to follow the assignments given by this guy and it could interfere with him trying to become a great shinobi. He looked up at the ruler of this world and had a determined look on his face.

"I'll accept as long as I can get stronger to protect those precious to me and this won't interfere with my shinobi training."

 **"Don't worry about that boy. You're still relatively young so you have plenty of time to go after certain people, but I expect it to be done efficiently and when I call onto your service for you to take to the assignment right then. I don't care how you go about it as long as it gets done. Do we have a deal?"** L.O.B watched as the boy once again thought about what was said to him, weighing the pros and cons in his head. Giving a nod Naruto accepted the deal with the ruler of the underworld.

"So, do you have something for me to sign for the contract?" He asked out of curiosity since from what he read in a few books on summoning, those with summoning scrolls had to sign said scrolls in order to validate the contract with the owners of it. L.O.B just chuckled before sitting up straight.

 **"No. Nothing to sign."** He chuckled once more before using his power and shot it at Naruto with it hitting his chest. He gritted his teeth from the pain and couldn't hold in anymore as he screamed out for all to hear as the Lord of Bones placed his mark onto him. When it was over Naruto fell forward onto his hands and knees before grimacing at feeling a burning sensation from his chest down to his right arm. He pulled off his jacket and shirt to look at his chest he spotted a tattoo design of skeletal warriors and ghouls moving down his arms along with some kind of serpentine creature flowing down ending just before reaching his wrist. Death, who had been silent for awhile as they discussed the terms of the deal, chuckled as watch the boy stand up shakeyly and glared at L.O.B.

"Alright Naruto." Getting the boy's attention as he turned around to face Death. "It's time we begin your training for the next year." Now at this Naruto's eyes widen to the extreme to which they almost seem liked they were gonna pop right of his skull.

"WHAT! I can't train down here for a whole year! The Chunin Exams is in one month!"

"Calm yourself child. While what you say is true, time moves differently here. One month back on the mortal plane is a year and a half down here." Death said to him, watching as the blonde boy calmed down and nodded his head. "Good, now we shall begin and I'm telling you right here and now that I won't be going easy on you. I expect you to give it your all or I'll rethink this whole thing and throw you to some of the most hungry creatures that dwell within here. Understood?" Naruto nodded with determination sparkling in his eyes. He wouldn't give up just so easily and would do whatever it takes to get stronger so he could show everyone that they betted on the wrong horse. Death looked to him with a smirk behind his masked face.

 _'Looks like I've chosen the right disciple today.'_

(One year/month later – Chunin Exam Stadium)

It was a busy day today in Konoha. People from all around had came to watch the final part of the Chunin Exams and were feeling excited for the coming matches. Some more than others since it was said that the Naruto would be fighting Neji, a Hyuuga prodigy. Many had made bets on the fight to come. Those who where from Konoha mostly betted on the Hyuuga boy while some clients betted on the Uzumaki boy since they didn't think much about prodigies and believed those of hard work could achieve more than others.

Within the stands the few rookies who didn't make it into the finals where sitting by their senseis while looking down to all the candidates. Though there was small problem and that was the fact that two of them were missing. Well technically three, but it was found out that Dosu, who was one of the sound genin, was killed the few nights before. The two that were missing were Naruto and Sasuke.

"I wonder where Sasuke-kun and Naruto could be?" Ino had said as she was sitting next to her rival for Sasuke's affections who was Sakura. The pinkete shrugged as she knew that both of them wouldn't miss something like this and it wasn't like them to not show up.

"I'm not sure Ino. I would of at least thought Naruto would have been the first to be here after what he said during the preliminaries." Sakura said while she looked around and didn't spot her sensei either. He must be with one or both of them since she hadn't really seen much of them, more so Naruto, during the whole month of training.

They weren't the only ones wondering where a certain blonde was. Up in the kage booth was the third hokage Hiruzen and beside arrived Orochimaru who was disguised as the Kazekage. They both greeted each other as civilly as possible while Sarutobi looked down to the group of genin and couldn't help but frown at the lack of Naruto's presence. _'Where could that boy be?'_ It was weird since no one had even remotely scene the boy after his little episode at the hospital. Not even Jiraiya could find the boy around Konoha since he had wanted to see him and check on his seal to make sure Orochimaru didn't do anything to tamper with it during their confrontation in the Forest of Death. Sighing he gave the signal to have Genma to start it up.

Seeing the signal Genma nodded and looked back to the gathered genin in front of him. "All right we are about to begin. Will Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga please step forward while the rest of you go up to fighters box above." Everyone cleared out leaving Neji standing with his arms cross and a confident smirk on his face, seeing as his opponent wasn't here.

 _'I knew he would be to afraid to come here and face me. So much for his so called promise.'_

Up in the stands a few people were muttering to themselves about the no show of blonde boy for this fight. Hinata was sitting next to Kurenai as she was cleared early that day from the hospital to come watch the finals. She was getting a little worried since Naruto hadn't showed up yet. Up back in the kage booth Hiruzen sighed as he wouldn't have much of a choice to forfeit the match to Neji. Hearing a caw from above he turned his head and a crow land on the railing in front of him. What was different about this crow though was the fact its eyes were glowing green and looking straight at him. He was surprised at seeing such a thing since he wasn't sure where exactly this bird came from.

Down back at the stadium floor Genma sighed. "Since Naruto is not here, the winner by default is Ne-" Before he could finish his sentence there was a loud noise coming from the entrance of the stadium which kind of sounded like a horse. Turning his head, along with everyone else in the stadium, they looked within the darkness of the entrance to see what was coming. The crow that was looking at Hiruzen gave off a caw as it flew down to the entrance passing by Genma before entering into the darkness. Another sound came from the darkness of the entrance and this time they were for sure it was a horse's neigh. Suddenly everyone's eyes widen at seeing the appearance of a figure wearing a cloak riding on top of a horse, but this wasn't no ordinary horse either. No, this horse looked like it was _dead,_ with it's somewhat skinny stature but seem to have a strong body. Not only that but the horse was also _on fire!_ It's hooves had green flames coming from it which left a small trail behind it as it rode forward. The mane of the horse was also the same color fire while its rider rode it like it wasn't bothering him.

When the figure was getting close to Genma he jumped off of the horse with it disappearing in green flames, which really made eyes widen, and landed right in front of both the proctor and Neji. He stood tall looking directly at Neji before removing his hood and heard the gasp of several people in the stands. There stood Naruto Uzumaki as with a fierce look in his eyes as he stared down his opponent.

"I'm here for my match." He spoke which made more eyes widen when they heard his voice being deeper than it was before.

All in all the people were shocked at this new development.

(Fucking FINALLY! Got this out of the way! Now I know you guys are wondering where exactly the next chapter for _EU_ is at. Listen, like I said before I haven't quit on that story yet. Just is that I had this thing in my head for awhile and I couldn't really focus on that story without getting this out of my head. And boy is procrastination a bitch to deal with. You know how hard is to sit down at my chair, get on my laptop and tell myself I'm gonna work on this story? Literally almost each time I ended up doing something else. I sometimes curse my brain for this. So many things that can keep my interest. Anyway, do not expect to see chapter 4 of _EU_ just yet since I'm currently rewriting chapter one and two since i wanted to make some things make more sense in how everything works out and change a couple things because of a few ideas I gained or was given to me. Besides that you may actually see another starting story for another crossover maybe. A possible NarutoxRosario+Vampire one. The joy i'll have with that one. Hehehehehehe. Erm, um, anyway, I'll talk with y'all later. Jangoman signing off.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rightful beatings

Everyone was silent. How could anyone say anything after that type of entrance? Here they were at the chunin exams preparing for the coming matches and when it seemed that the first match would be won by default by the prodigy Hyuuga boy, the one he was supposed to fight comes in on an undead flaming horse before jumping off it and the horse disappearing in the same flames it sprouted from it's body. And now here Naruto was. Standing ready with confidence while staring straight at his opponent. Many people in the stands around were all quiet.

"Is that really Naruto?" One peculiar Pinkett asked while she and her best friend Ino stared wide-eyed at the blond haired boy. He certainly has changed. First was the fact that he seemed a lot taller even from their distance. Naruto was known as a midget among his class generation. Being shorter than most at the Academy, standing at around 4'8 and now he was as tall as Shino being 5'3. There was also the change in his hair. It was a lot longer and wilder with two bangs framing his face. His outfit was definitely a surprise as well since he wasn't wearing that Kami forsaken orange jumpsuit. It still alluded her and everyone else on how he managed to paint the faces of the Hokage in that thing without even being spotted until he was already finished. He wore a tan nomad type cloak over most of his form. Though they could tell that the cloak seemed to be the only thing he was wearing over his torso. He wore ANBU style cargo pants that were tucked into some boots. They notice that he had two similar kinds of weapons on his side. They weren't sure what they were as they seem to be folded up to be able to clip to his sides. Then looking towards his hands they saw he had clawed style gauntlets that were a deep blue and tan color.

The stands of people soon began to chatter murmur with each other about this new occurrence. Many were surprised and others were impressed with the change. Though most still couldn't shake the fact that he had with all purpose road on a flaming horse into the stadium before it disappeared. Those of the more weak-minded (*cough* civilians *cough*) individuals from Konoha believe this to be the work of the Kyuubi and believed the demon brat would soon kill them all and take their souls.

Well, I mean they were only half right.

Neji who had at first been surprised at this new development soon regain his composure and held an arrogant smirk. "So I see you finally decided to show up. Doesn't matter as fate has decreed me the victor of this battle no matter the few changes you made to your wardrobe." Even as Neji said this he watched as the blonde didn't rise to the slight against him and just held an emotionless façade against him. Frowning only slightly he activated his byakugan before recoiling back a little at what he saw. He could see the normal chakra that was raging river that was his network, but he could also see purple and green energy flowing around his form (Darksiders 2 has weird energy sometimes it seems to be purple other times it looks green, probably because of Death's soul being able to split and being both of those colors).

Naruto was silent while staring straight at Neji. He wouldn't rise to the slight mocking his opponent has tried or his attempt at intimidation when activating his byakugan. He learned a lot from his 1 year/month training in the kingdom of the dead. Now it was his time to put all that training to the test against his current opponent.

"Proctor, please start the match so I may give this arrogant fool the beating he deserves."

Genma shook his head with a slight smirk before nodding and holding his hand up. "Alright. The first match between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga. Hajime!" Throwing his hand down signifying the start of the match he jumped back to give the two fighters some space, having a feeling things may get crazy.

Neji instantly went into his jyuuken stance while his blonde-haired opponent stood there with his arms crossed. He silently glared towards him before moving forward preparing to end this quickly. Thrusting out a palm straight at him he expected to hit him directly seeing as he was just standing there not preparing to move or anything. He had a smirk on his face as he moved closer to his opponent. He obviously accepted that he was no match for someone of noble blood like him.

 _'It is to be expected. Commoners such as him do not stand to those of nobility like the Hyuuga. Fate has decreed it as such.'_

His thought process in that area ended however when his forearm went straight through the blonde's body. Eyes widening at this surprise he looked to see that the target in front of him wasn't actually there and he hit what appeared to be an afterimage. When the image disappeared he stood there before looking around for where he went. Feeling the ground shake under him he jumped back before a fist could come out and knock him back. He then quickly held his arms out to block a kick that came from his left before wincing at the impact that skidded him back quite a bit.

 _'What the hell? How was able to move that fast without me knowing?_ '

Lowering his arms he looked towards his opponent before sneering as he saw the dead last from this generation had a smirk on his face.

"You may have caught me by surprise at first, but it won't happen again. Fate is on my side and it's decreed that I win this match." Neji said before settling back into his jyuuken stance. Naruto's smirk grew only slightly before settling into his own stance. His feet moved into a wide stance where is left leg stood by the ball of his foot and his right was to the side while slightly behind his left. His right arm was to his side with his hand curled almost into a fist. His left hand was slightly right in front of his face curled like a clawed hand. People in the stands look strangely at this since this wasn't a style many were familiar with or knew about. Naruto held his smirk strong before gesturing for Neji to come at him. Glaring with his byakugan on full blast Neji charged straight for him. And so began a dance like no other as with each strike Neji sent, Naruto would maneuver around it before sending his own back at him with Neji having to sidestep out the way or else he would be injured fatally. Any attack Neji sent, Naruto would find a way around it. Never blocking knowing if he tried it would only hinder him. Naruto would deflect before striking back with Neji moving away so as not to get hit. Many in the stands could not believe their eyes at what they were watching. The known Hyuuga prodigy, Rookie of the Year from his generation that graduated the academy, was being taken toe to toe equally by the current dead last.

Neji was getting very aggravated and was slowly losing his cool. His face was now almost in a permanent scowl now as he couldn't believe he wasn't able to land as many hits on the blonde like he knew he should have. Sure there were the few hits he did do to him but he just managed to retaliate with an attack of his own, which not only made it through his guard but also hurt a hell of a lot. Each strike Naruto would manage to connect with Neji would be in an area he hit with enough force to make him stagger back and have to retreat to recover before trying to go back on the offensive.

Naruto continued to smirk as he battled Neji. His training was paying off well. This taijutsu style he was using is proof of it. This style was known as the Chimei-tekinaken (Deadly Fist). It was a style meant for using every attack as an attempt to kill the opponent. Each strike was meant for a specific spot on the human body in order to cause as much damage while also deflecting each attack sent to the user. With each attack that was either blocked or deflected away, the user would be able to counter attack with a much stronger attack. Though he was using a much power down version since killing Neji wasn't on his to-do list. At least not at the moment anyways. This style mainly focused on his hands and elbows while using his feet as ways to maneuver around his opponent. Though when the opportunity was among him he would effectively use his legs for kicks or a knee to a part of Neji's body. Of course with his agility, he managed to incorporate the usage of his legs more effectively than how he was taught.

Watching as his opponent seem to continuously grow aggravated at his combat efficiency against, Naruto could only chuckle lightly as Neji overthrew his arm trying to aim for his chest. He spun on the ball of his left foot while dodging away from the attack. He ducked down as Neji's other hand came at him. Using his position now he hit his elbow into Neji's rib cage, hearing him grunt from the impact while spitting up a bit of blood. Naruto spun once more kicking his feet from under him before spin kicking Neji in the face which sent him away a bit.

"Come on Neji. I could have sworn you were capable of at least giving me a challenge." Said Naruto while he watched his opponent get back up with a scowl on his face. Naruto chuckled while watching Neji stand tall and moved back in his jyuuken stance. "Maybe I'm just too much for you. Let's see how you can handle my little friends."

That statement made Neji raise his brow just like others in the stadium as well. Their eyes soon widen when Naruto threw his arms to his side before lifting them high in the air as if he was pulling something up. It wasn't this motion that made their eyes widen it was when four small coffins burst through the ground and out from those coffins came four small creatures that literally broke through the coffins. They were small, the height of possibly a small child maybe a bit higher. Their skin was a fluorescent turquoise kind of color. They were known as ghouls and they had clawed hands and their skull-like heads with their mouths filled with sharp teeth. They growled loudly while seeming to be rabid and ready to fight whatever got in their way.

"What the hell are those things?" Neji asked while stepping back some and got prepared to face these things. The way they looked at him like he was a piece of meat to snack on was kind of disturbing

"These are my "summons" of a sort. They are called ghouls." Naruto said back to him while smirking a little bit before pointing towards him. "Get him."

As commanded they gave a shrill shriek before charging forward at Neji. They jumped high and swung their arms wildly at him while Neji dodged out the way before countering them with his own attacks. Even as he hit them down though they seemed to still have the energy to get up and attack again.

Neji grunted from one of the ghouls coming up from behind him and clawed his back before turning around knocking the thing away. He panted softly while looking around him seeing the little things growl and get ready to attack once more. They circled him waiting until the time was right. It was only when he noticed that a shadow was covering him that he looked up to see Naruto coming down at him. As he came down the ghouls came from all sides jumping at him with their claws ready to dig into him.

 _'Looks like I have no choice'_

Getting into a stance he waited for the right moment before spinning in place with his chakra pushing out into a sphere. "Eight Trigrams Rotation!"

Naruto's eyes widen as he didn't expect this and crossed his arms to block the damage that came when he and the ghouls got hit before being blasted away with the ghouls disappearing into green flames. Rolling on the ground before flipping back up Naruto looked up and grimaced seeing the ghouls were dismissed from the heavy counter attack.

 _'Damn, didn't expect that.'_

 _ **'That's what you get for being cocky boy. Don't you remember your lessons.'**_ This was the voice of Death. He was connected mentally with Naruto now since the boy carries his mask with him in a seal on his arm.

 _'Yes, always be prepared for anything that your opponent can throw at you.'_ Nodding to himself Naruto stood back up straight while getting back into his fighting stance. He stared at Neji for a bit before smirking and ran at him with his arms glowing purple before clawed gauntlets appeared on his arms making Neji's eyes widen before beginning to dodge the new weapons that manifested on his opponent's arms.

Up in the stage, many people around were surprised at the amount of skill that was being shown by the two. One person was most surprised by Neji and that was Hiashi Hyuga, clan head of the Hyuga clan. He couldn't believe that on his own Neji had managed to perform the main branch technique. It showed that he's been training hard. He felt bad seeing as his nephew was doing this because of how tensions have been growing between the branches. Especially after his father, Hiashi's twin brother Hizashi died for him after the attempted kidnapping of his daughter Hinata. Hiashi really needed to speak with his nephew sometime after this. Considering he has something for him from his father, he felt he waited long enough to show it to him.

Elsewhere in the stage was the other rookies who couldn't believe that was Naruto down there taking Neji head on. It was only a month before that he was still considered the dead last and barely made it through the exams as it is. But now here he was fighting the Rookie of the Year from the last graduation class and was doing GOOD!

"Is that seriously Naruto down there?"

"Can't believe he's changed to this in one month."

"…..."

"Troublesome blonde."

These were just the phew comments made by the competitors in the stands while watching the battle continue on.

(Kage Booth)

Hiruzen Sarutobi couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the boy who he thought of as a grandson actually standing against Neji. He was a known prodigy amongst the Hyuga clan even if he was a branch member. The third smiled with pride as he sat back and smoked his pipe while watching the match continue on.

 _'That boy continues to surprise me. The will of fire is strong in him. Minato and Kushina would be proud.'_

(Stadium floor)

Neji flew back after taking a palm strike to the chest and coughed up some blood before glaring at his opponent. Naruto himself was huffing lightly while having a few bruises on himself from hits that Neji managed to slip pass on him. He could feel those areas having their chakra points closed making it hard for him to move those areas a bit. Neji managed to get back up while panting from how long this battle was taking. Deciding to end this fight he got into a stance before rushing forward. He watched the blonde haired annoyance tense his muscles before jumping forward at him. Twisting around he palmed Naruto's side before kicking him back and then got into another stance with a smirk this time.

"You are within my range. You can't escape my eight trigrams."

Up in the stands, Hiashi's eyes widen as he saw the stance that Neji was in. "It can't be...that's..."

Naruto's eyes widen before Neji began moving a bit faster than before.

"Eight Trigrams: Two Palms!"

"Four Palms!"

"Eight Palms!"

"Sixteen Palms!"

"Thirty-two Palms!"

"Eight Trigrams: Sixty-four Palms!" Neji shouted out as with each call he strikes all the tenketsu before the final strike sent Naruto back flying with all his chakra points blocked. In the stands above Hiashi was speechless seeing his nephew perform a technique that was strictly only to the main family to be passed down to one child.

 _'You've come so far Neji.'_

Back down on the field, Naruto struggled to stand up after that last attack. He let himself get opened and hit by Neji's attack. He could feel his chakra pathway being blocked making it hard for him to stand.

 _'Damn it'_

 _ **'Get up. You're not finished yet are you?'**_

 _'No...it's just...'_

' _ **Just what? You came here to prove yourself that you've gotten stronger under my care and you let yourself get caught. Remember your promise?'**_

Naruto did remember the promise he made. Back during the prelims, he made a promise to make Neji pay for what he had done to Hinata, but he also had made a promise to Death that he wouldn't let the training they gave him go to waste and prove to him and everyone that he was strong. He would be the dead last NO MORE!

"Proctor call the match. He's finished." Neji said with a smirk while turning away from him. Genma, on the other hand, chuckled before shaking his head.

"I don't think so." Neji frowned before turning around to see Naruto standing back up though he did struggle a bit. He glared towards him while crossing his arms with his byakugan blazing.

"Why do you persist? Fate has decreed I win this match and you can barely move. You should quit while you still have the chance." Neji said towards him but still, Naruto didn't stop as he was standing back up and growled at him. He was panting while looking down at his cloak that was still around him. Seeing it was damaged from both of Neji's techniques he grabbed it before tossing it to the side with him now revealing his torso to the world. Many people gasped at the well toned body that he had with several women blushing in the stands. One particular female Hyuga was blushing madly like a tomato. There was steam coming from her eyes and it looked like she was getting close to fainting dead away.

"I can't, no I won't quit! I made a promise and I never go back on my word!" Clapping his hands together he focused before going into his mind and spoke with the Kyuubi.

 _'Yo furball! Give me some of your chakra!_ '

Inside Naruto's head at the cage that held the Kyuubi back by the seal on the gate appeared two red eyes with a large fanged grinned. Back on the outside, Neji glared at Naruto before his eyes widen. He saw that in the core of Naruto's chakra pool came some kind of red chakra that began to flow through his chakra points and forced each of them back opened. He watched as it flows around him before seeing a fox head appear with it grinning at him.

 _'What is this?_ '

Naruto looked back up to Neji with his eyes being sharp before he started going through hand seals before ending on dragon. His arms glowed purple once more before he crossed them in front of him.

"Desusutairu: Karitori ken no ken! (Death Style: Fists of the reaper)" Throwing his arms out to the side Neji watched as two purplish red ethereal arms came to his side. He stepped back before getting into his jyuken stance again to prepare himself for what was to come next. (If you know Darksiders 2 then you should know these are the arms that death uses for opening chest and doors and not really anything else)

 _ **'Good work Naruto. I wasn't sure you be able to use the arms in such a way but looks like you proved me wrong'**_ Death said in his head while Naruto could tell he was probably smirking a bit. Naruto himself smirked as well. Even though he hasn't had much time to perfect this new technique he had it down pack enough to show off and finish this fight. Though considering using the arms took a bit out of him he would need to hurry up and end this battle.

"I hope your ready Neji," Naruto said while smirking more before crossing his fingers into a familiar sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five copies of Naruto popped up but none of them had the ethereal arms like the original did. They all ran forward with the main Naruto coming up behind them with the arms following his movements. The clones moved quickly to engage Neji while Naruto himself jumped in the air. Neji scowled while dodging the clones and taking them out quickly with swift strikes before looking up to see one of the fist coming down on him. Jumping back he dodged the fist before holding his arms up to block the next one that came at him. It sent him flying back before managed to land on the ground just in time to dodge an overhead slam by both of the hands. They struck the ground making it shake and causing dust to rise.

Neji opened his eyes up before looking around for his opponent before screaming out from being kicked in the face. Naruto came at him with several kicks that Neji wasn't able to dodge away from before one of the hands grabbed him. Naruto chuckled before slamming the so-called prodigy on the ground multiple times before tossing him. He flew and hit the wall making him groan and spit up blood. Looking up he was knocked away by a kick and bounced across the field. He looked up once more before his eyes widen seeing one of the fists come down upon him. He let out a pained groan before the other fist came down on him. Both of the fists kept coming down on him with his body being dug deeper into the ground with every impact.

Soon the fist stop coming down on him before he looked up to see Naruto standing there over him. He grimaced as he felt blood flow down the side of his face and having to close one of his eyes from the swelling that was coming.

"What...are you waiting for? E-end it..." Neji spoke up to him while watching him raise his fist with the ethereal hand coming up to before he slammed it down. Dust rose up and everyone had held breaths as they looked to the field. When all the dust cleared it showed the fist was right next to his head. Naruto took a deep breath before the two ethereal arms disappeared. He crossed his arms looking down at Neji while seeing that during the time he was smashing him literally into the ground his headband and fallen off. He tilted his head looking at the seal before bending down looking at the branch member of the Hyuga clan.

"You know why I'm not gonna end you right here Neji?" At his negative shake of the head, Naruto shook his own head. "It's simple. Hinata obviously still cares for you like a brother even after what you did to her." Hearing that made Neji's eyes widen a bit. How could she still care for him after what he had done to her? He had released all his fury on the girl in the prelims and yet she still didn't hold anything against him. He turned his head, barely I might add, towards where Hinata was sitting and saw her look at him with slight worry and affection that one held for a dear family member.

"She...what..." Neji said while looking towards Naruto again as he nodded to him.

"Yep. She still cares for you even if you're a bit of a douche. This is your second chance to make things right with her and your family. Don't mess it up or I'll come back and mess you up more than what I already did." Naruto said to him while his eyes flashed red for a second before turning to normal. He stood up and walked out of the hole and away from Neji's body with Genma calling him as the victor of the match. The crowd was silent until a few people began cheering, of course, those that were civilians of Konoha didn't cheer much. Neji stayed still as paramedics came by and picked his damaged body up before taking him away. As they did he stared up into the sky and watched a bird fly off into the distance. He smiled lightly before closing his eyes to rest from the well-fought battle he had.

Up in the fighters box, everyone turned to watch Naruto come up the stairs and looked at him. Naruto himself looked up and smirked towards them while walking and standing next to Shikamaru.

"You're a troublesome blonde, you know that?" Shikamaru said while shaking his head as Naruto chuckled.

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't Shika." At that Shikamaru smirked a little himself while looking back down to the proctor of the match. Genma waited down on the ground for everyone to calm down before deciding to begin the next match.

"Alright let's get started with the next match. Will Sasuke Uchiha and Sabuka no Gaara come down to the field." He spoke and watched as a swirl of sand showed on the ground before Gaara stood there in all his stoic glory, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Everyone was mumbling with each other while wondering where Sasuke was. Genma tapped his foot before looking up to the Hokage to see what to do.

The elder Sarutobi sighed while shaking his head. He would need to disqualify the Uchiha soon considering he was a no show.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but why not postpone the match. Everyone here came to see both of our best fighters today and it would be a shame to see the boy being disqualified for being a little late." The "Kazekage" said while smiling behind his veil. Third contemplated on this decision a bit before nodding towards his fellow Kage.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." He said before giving the signal towards Genma to continue the matches. Nodding back Genma sighed to himself while not liking things already.

"The match between Sabaku no Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha will be postponed. So, we will move on to the next match. Will Sabaku no Kankuro and Shino Aburame come down."

Kankuro looked nervous. He needed to stall for the time since it wasn't right yet for the invasion and Gaara needed to be ready. He also needed to conserve energy for when it started and knew that he was somewhat at a disadvantage. So thinking quickly he raised his hand and looked down to the proctor.

"Proctor I like to forfeit." This earned a few boos from the crowd but he didn't care since he needed to delay for the invasion. This also caused Shino to look towards him with his eyes narrowed behind his shades.

At this point, Genma was aggravated before sighing. "OKAY. Kankuro forfeits making Shino the winner by default. Now, will Shikamaru Nara and Sabaku no Temari come down for the next match." To his ever relief he saw the suna girl glide down on her giant fan while waiting for Shikamaru now to come down.

"Ah man. I got to fight another girl. This is such a drag." He said while he slowly made his way down the steps and stood in front of his opponent. As the match started to get underway up in the stands a certain blonde turned his head when he heard a caw. Smiling as he saw a crow land on his shoulder with its glowing eyes looking him over. He petted the strange bird under its chin and watched as it enjoyed the attention it was being given.

"Well, it's nice to see you, Dust. Have you finished scouting around the area?" He asked him while the crow cawed to him before his eyes glowed a deeper green color.

 _"I have Master Naruto."_ Dust spoke to him mentally while nodded towards him. While usually, it wasn't normal for Dust to be able to speak, during their time together they manage to find a way for him to speak mentally towards him like Death was able to. _"Several people in the stadium are not who they claim to be and I even notice something strange with the supposed Kazekage. Something is going to happen soon and you should be prepared for it."_

Naruto nodded to this news before crossing his arms. He hummed a bit before closing his eyes in thought. One of the reasons he was running late was not just to make an entrance, but because he found someone sneaking around where they weren't supposed to be. Being the good nosey shinobi he was he knocked them out before beginning to question them. Apparently, they were an Oto-nin who was here for something big. He didn't go into detail because of not wanting to betray his master, but he spoke enough to give the blonde a good idea on what was to come. And to make sure the guy didn't escape he decapitated him. While gruesome, with it making Naruto have to throw up in a bush, it got the job done in silencing the man. Naruto knew he would have to kill, especially with his new position in life. It was better to get it out of the way than to draw it out for later when he would have to kill later.

Sighing Naruto opened his eyes back up before looking around. One thing was for certain. Whatever was going to happen he would need to be prepared for it. So moving back he sat down to watch the current match while resting to recover his energy. Having to use the fox's chakra to forcibly open up his chakra points and then use that technique in one go was a bit draining. Hearing footsteps coming closer to him he turned to see Shino stare at him a bit.

"Hey, Shino. What's up?" Naruto asked while being a little creeped out by the blank stare from the Aburame. Though he found Shino to be a bit weird he did find him to be good company at times from the rare times he talked with him at the academy.

"Nothing in particular Naruto-san. I was just curious about your recent change and that jutsu you used earlier." Shino said while Naruto nodded to him understanding how seeing his current changes would make many curious especially since it all happened in a month for them.

"Well, I can't really go into details about my personal changes in skill at the moment, but I can tell you about the Jutsu I used. It's something new I've been working on. Its basics are the usage of the user's chakra to manifest outward and give form into two arms that represent your own." He spoke towards the stoic Aburame while the few others around listened in on what he was saying being interested in how such a technique was developed.

"It's not perfect as I'm working on how to make it so it doesn't drain my chakra as much when keeping it out."

"And what about your...summons?" Shino asked while thinking back to the rabid creatures that seem to be able to take a couple of hits and dish out even more.

"They are special. During my training I...found a summoning scroll that was pretty interesting and decided to see what it was. The results were interesting as you could tell." Naruto said while having a small smirk on his face. While what he said wasn't completely true considering the contract he made with the Lord of Bones, he couldn't just go around telling people he made a deal with the ruler of the dead. That would surely make people suspicious and have him thrown into custody for questioning.

"Anyways how have you been during the month Shino?"

"Relatively well. Though not being able to participate in my match due to my opponent forfeiting is how Kiba would likely put it as...'aggravating'." Shino said while Naruto chuckled a little bit before turning his eyes back to the match below. It was coming to a close with Shikamaru showing off his tactics in using the hole he had made during his fight with Neji to increase the range of his Shadow Possession Jutsu. Though in a surprise twist he was the one who forfeited due to apparent low chakra reserves. As such Temari was announced the winner of the match.

"I wouldn't worry about that Shino. The real fighting has yet to begin." Naruto said with his face being serious for a second before going back to normal. Shino picked up on the subtle hint and knew that something was apparently going to happen soon that involved a big battle. Whatever it was he wasn't sure and knew he should be prepared for whatever was to come.

Back down on the field, everyone watch as Genma called out for Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara to come down for their match. He watched as Gaara made his entrance with the sand again, but Sasuke still hadn't shown himself. The crowd was getting restless and Genma was getting close to calling the match in Gaara's favor until a gust of wind circled the stadium. Everyone in the stands watched as the wind gathered in the middle with Kakashi and Sasuke standing there in the middle and Sasuke in a new outfit. While impressive it wasn't as dramatic as Naruto's entrance on a flaming dead horse.

"Sorry, we're not late are we?" Kakashi asked with Genma shaking his head no.

"No, but you were cutting it close," Genma spoke with Kakashi nodding before he disappeared up into the stands to sit next to Maito Gai and Sakura. Lee had just recently arrived with his sensei with him missing the first few matches because of his injuries but he was here now.

"Alright. Let the match between Sasuke Uchiha and Sabaku no Gaara commence. Hajime!" Genma said while jumping back since he did not want to be in the middle of the massacre that was going to happen soon.

Soon the battle that everyone had been waiting for commenced. It started with Gaara shooting his cork out at Sasuke with him catching it. Tossing it aside he watched as Gaara commanded his sand forward but with a burst of speed Sasuke was gone and reappeared. He entered into a stance that made one particular green pair gasp.

"That's my taijutsu stance." Rock Lee claimed while watching Sasuke copy his movements and while not perfect he managed to move as fast as Lee with his weights on. Gai looked to his "Eternal Rival" with frown on his face.

The fight continued on with Sasuke moving quickly and managing to get a few strikes in but was driven back by Gaara's sand. Everything then changed when Gaara encased himself into a ball of hardening sand around his form with an eyeball made from sand appearing above them. Sasuke jumped back up the wall behind him before going through hand seals.

"So that's why you had him copy Lee's style and speed. Your own personal technique." Gai said to Kakashi glancing up from his book to the man before hearing Sakura question what it was that Sasuke was doing.

"Right now he is performing a Jutsu that your sensei developed himself. It is known as Rakiri or Lighting Blade. It gained that name because it said that Kakashi used that same technique to split a lightning bolt in half. Sasuke is using a powered down version known as Chidori. It is called that because it gives off the sound of a thousand birds chirping." Gai explained to the genin around him while true to his words everyone heard the sound of birds chirping and watched Sasuke run down the wall, Sharingan blazing, and headed straight for the ball.

Kankuro smirked and shook his head. "There's no way he'll be able to pierce through. Gaara's sand is the ultimate defense."

"I wouldn't be too sure Kankuro. That's the same thing we thought about that Lee kid." Temari said back to him while being worried for her little brother as she watched Sasuke run through the field dodging all the sand that came at him. Sasuke got close to the ball of sand before throwing his hand forward.

"CHIDORI!" He exclaimed with his arm going through the sand and pierced Gaara's shoulder. This caused several reactions to happen in the stadium. One was the gasp of surprise from Gaara's two siblings and the second was the scream that came from Gaara himself.

"MY BLOOD! YOU MADE ME BLEED! NOW YOU DIE!" He yelled out with Sasuke trying to remove his arm before watching an arm push him out while seeing some creature inside the sand roar before staring at him.

'What the hell was that' he asked to himself while seeing the sand around him dissolve and Gaara down on his knees holding his shoulders. Soon there were several explosions that occurred in the village with one happening in the Kage booth and then feathers began falling in the stadium making the people fall to sleep. Soon disguised Oto and Suna-nin came out of hiding within the crowd before attacking the nearby Konoha shinobi.

Naruto stood from where he was and rolled his neck before grabbing his two scythes at his hips and brought them out from their collapsed form. He smirked before blocking an attack by an Oto-nin and cut him down with his scythes.

 _ **'Looks like things are getting interesting around here.**_ ' Death said with a chuckle as he watched Naruto fend off several Oto and Suna shinobi before slicing them in half with his weapons.

 _'You can say that again.'_ He thought back to him with a smirk. He turned to the group of enemy shinobi in front of him before grinning. "Well, let's not just stand here all day. COME ON!" He roared out before charging them with the intent on taking them down.

The Invasion had officially started. 

(WOOO! I UPDATED! 😀 Now I know I've been MIA for a GOOD LONG TIME. I blame college for taking up all my time honestly. Now I had planned to make this a lot longer but honestly, I thought it would be best to just get something out for you guys instead of trying to make this longer than what I would be willing to do and end up forgetting it. Anyways here is your update for this story. The next to come will be Elemental Uzumaki. After that, I will let you know what I plan on focusing on. Now before I go I'll leave you with this list for the Harem because this is going to be a Harem, but will be more controlled. 

Harem:

Hinata

Anko

Tayuya

Guren

Karin

Fu

?

?

As you can see there are two mystery women that I do not plan on letting you know about until the time is right for them. Now here's an Omake to leave with you. Jangoman Signing off)

(Omake #1: Dramatic Entrance)

Seeing the signal Genma nodded and looked back to the gathered genin in front of him. "All right we are about to begin. Will Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga please step forward while the rest of you go up to fighters box above." Everyone cleared out leaving Neji standing with his arms cross and a confident smirk on his face, seeing as his opponent wasn't here.

 _'I knew he would be too afraid to come here and face me. So much for his so-called promise.'_

Up in the stands, a few people were muttering to themselves about the no show of blonde boy for this fight. Hinata was sitting next to Kurenai as she was cleared early that day from the hospital to come watch the finals. She was getting a little worried since Naruto hadn't shown up yet. Up back in the kage booth, Hiruzen sighed as he wouldn't have much of a choice to forfeit the match to Neji. Hearing a caw from above he turned his head and a crow land on the railing in front of him. What was different about this crow though was the fact its eyes were glowing green and looking straight at him. He was surprised at seeing such a thing since he wasn't sure where exactly this bird came from.

Down back at the stadium floor Genma sighed. "Since Naruto is not here, the winner by default is Nej-" before he was able to finish his sentence there was an eerie mist/fog that came and floated around the stadium floor. Then there was a hand of a skeleton that popped from the ground and pulled its body up out of the ground. It stared at everyone before pulling out a skeletal bass guitar and strummed it. Soon other skeletal figures popped out of the ground to play alongside the first.

(Play Official Ghost Rider 2 Spirit of Vengeance theme)

As they began to play the ground below them shook. It split apart as the guitar became more intense with each second that passed. As the ground split, even more, mist came from it has a large skeletal hand came out. It landed on the ground before pulling it's massive body out. The creature was covered with a tattered robe and had skeletal wings on it's back. As it came out of the ground the people in the stadium grew terrified at this being of death. The giant skeletal creature pulled out a massive scythe from the earth before floating towards Neji. As the music became amped up more the giant figure turned to dust before spiraling into a singular point on the ground before forming into Naruto Uzumaki with two Scythes in his hands with walking to stand in front of Neji.

"I'm here for my match." He spoke with his voice being deeper than before making people gasp and a few ladies swoon. As the music ended and the ground closed up there was one thing going through people's mind at the moment.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

And that was the last thing said before most of the crowd fainted along with Genma and Neji. Naruto couldn't hold back the sweat drop before scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Maybe I was a little too dramatic." He said to himself with both Death and Kyuubi busting a gut in his head

(Omake End)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Invasion Decimation

Chaos

That pretty much sums up what was currently happening within the leaf village. A combination of both Sound and Sand shinobi came out of hiding and begun attacking anyone they could. The Leaf shinobi stood strong together and manage to dispel the genjutsu that was used to make the whole stadium fall asleep. The elite jounin and ANBU where moving out doing their best to fend off the invaders while also helping civilians out the way that managed to wake up.

Of course, even in chaos, someone always manages to have fun through it.

"Hahaha! Guess my birthday came early this year!" I'll give you one guess who this was. If you guessed a certain purple haired jounin who was shooting snakes from her sleeves and taking down enemy after enemy then you would be right. Anko Mitarashi, was most likely have the best day of her life. Or at least a close second, she supposed

"Don't get carried away Anko."

"Relax Nai-chan!"

"Nai-chan" had only sighed as she place a few of the enemy shinobi under a genjutsu before finishing them off with a precise slice of the neck with her kunai. This was Kurenai Yuhi, Genjutsu Mistress and Jounin of Team 8. Looking around the woman could see her team was up after dispelling the genjutsu and were holding out well. She could also see Maito Gai's genin, Tenten she believed, was assisting them. Turning back around she countered a sound shinobi's foot with her arm before tossing him out into the arena.

Down a few levels with some of the other genin Kakashi and Gai were protecting them as they had been knocked out by the genjutsu like most of the other civilians.

"Dynamic Entry!" Came the yell of Gai as his foot met the face of a Suna shinobi before twirling his body around and performing a roundhouse kick on another sending her into the wall with spider cracks forming around her body from the impact. Kakashi had a kunai in both hands as he fought of the forces of Oto and Suna. He managed to kill a few before jumping to the genin that were still asleep and broke them out of the genjutsu. They all woke up with a groan while shaking off the force induced sleep.

"Jeez...Kakashi-sensei what's going on?" The question came from the silver haired man's pink haired student, Sakura.

"We are being invaded by two forces at the moment. Most of the crowd has fallen under a genjutsu but most our forces are handling and pushing back those that are here in the stadium." He said while the genin in front of him, which were Sakura, Ino, and Choji, stood at attention at hearing they were being invaded. They didn't expect something like this would happen while they were still genin. Of course, considering how the way the Chunin Exams had been going recently, they shouldn't be surprised. As they say always expect the unexpected. Then expect the expected. Expect the expected of the unexpected…expected.

At this point the three genin and jounin where looking at the author as he went on.

Okay, let's move on.

Down on the stadium floor Gaara's siblings had come and helped him up before making their retreat in order to give time to recover and transform. Genma was ready to jump after them but was blocked off by several Suna shinobi along with Baki the three's Jounin Sensei. Clenching the senbon needle in his mouth he watched as Sasuke had jumped through a hole that was made to go after them. Sighing he pulled out a kunai and got ready to fight off the surrounding enemy.

"Mind if I jump in?" Genma turned at the sound of the voice and saw a certain blonde haired genin with his scythes ready to slice anyone in half. Naruto ready himself alongside Genma with both being back to back as the Suna shinobi surround them. Genma himself felt a smirk come to his face. After looking through the kids records before in the past and seeing now during the finals, he could definitely say that the kid and him had this in the bag. He would have to make sure he was promoted to Chunin later on. His recent changes show he is ready for it.

As an unhidden signal sounded all the enemy shinobi came at the two. Genma moved forward deflecting a kunai with his own before spitting the senbon into the man's eye causing him to reel back in pain before the Leaf Jounin slashed his neck open. Spinning around he blocked a strike from a Sand chunin before kicking him back with Naruto moving in and cutting his leg off before spin kicking him right in the face sending him to dream land. The two Konoha shinobi became a flurry of kicks, punches, and blades that were handling each one of the enemy shinobi with maximum effort. Both of them didn't go unscathed however. With the more they took down others jumped in with some Oto shinobi joining the fray.

"We are slowly becoming outnumbered here." Genma said while panting only slightly. They had managed to get it down to a 10 v 2 kind of odd after taking out a good bit of them. Somewhere dead and others incapacitated. "Maybe you could summon up some of those ghouls or whatever to help us out." Said as he looked over to the blonde-haired reaper. The kid was barely huffing and had a few scrapes and scratches. Damn healing factor.

Naruto thought about it but then stopped for a second before gaining a maniacal grin on his face. "I have a much better idea. We need to get past these bastards and help those outside of the arena. So, it's time I call in the cavalry!" Flipping his scythes together they transformed into one larger scythe. Soon his arm began to glow a turquoise green color with them seeing it was coming from his tattoo. Genma had wanted to ask him about it since he's never seen such intricate design before, but now it seemed be like a summoning kind of tattoo.

"Army of the dead, I summon you to rise and fight for me!" the blonde-haired scythe wielder yelled out with him slamming his blade to the ground with it cracking. Soon the ground began to rumble and crack beneath them. Then they spotted several skeletal fists breaking through the earth as they dragged their bodies out. Soon the area was covered in skeletal warriors of various sizes and weapons. One of them, which was the largest of the group, had a massive hammer with spikes on the end for extra damage. One of the warriors, whose armor was of a more intricate design and had a robe along with it, stepped forward before saluting their summoner.

"We are at your command general." He spoke with his voice being very deep for a being that technically had no vocal cords. Naruto grinned and nodded towards him while seeing the enemy forces began to get a nervous look to themselves. Genma himself had his jaw unhinged and was currently laying on the arena ground. Chuckling lightly the blonde turned around looking at the oto-suna forces and gave a most evil smirk.

"Alright, half of you stay here and deal with these clowns while the other half rides with me into the village to help with our other forces." Getting a clutter of agreements, he saw those he chose to stay move to engage the forces surrounding them. Turning, Naruto ran with his suppose lieutenant behind him along with a good twenty others behind him. Then all those watching gain a surprise as Naruto leaped in the air with the same horse from earlier appeared through fluorescent green flames. As he that happened the skeletons behind him also jumped with their _own_ undead horses appearing through flames, not of the same color though, and ride behind the boy as he leads them out of the stadium.

Genma knew one thing for sure. Where ever the kid went for the month, it would be one hell of a story to tell.

(Exam Rooftop – Hokage and Orochimaru)

Both kage level shinobi had surprised looks on their faces as they watch the boy that had gained both of their attention, for different reasons, as he summoned an army before riding out alongside them into the village.

"Such an interesting boy you've been hiding away Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru stated while having slight snarl on his face seeing the boy ride off with his army to the village. Turning back to look at his once upon a time sensei he saw the proud look on his face which made him snarl a little more before regaining his cool and smirked. "Of course, he won't matter for long."

Hiruzen only smirked himself while throwing his hokage robes off showing his battle armor. "Don't be too sure of yourself Orochimaru. As long as the will of fire still burns bright we will prevail." Orochimaru could roll his eyes before running forward to engage his sensei while the sound four put of the barrier so this battle wouldn't be interrupted by outsiders.

(With Naruto)

As Naruto rides Despair, the name of the undead like horse, he and his little army could see the battle ahead of them. Looking behind himself, he commanded a small unit to separate and head for the rooftops so they could have the high ground advantage. Looking back in front of him he seeing as they were getting closer to the battlefield he soon gained an idea.

His second-in-command at the moment rode up to his side while seeing the blonde grinning widely. "I assume you have a plan of attack?" he asked with Naruto grinning more and turned his head towards him.

"Tell me, what's the best way to attack your enemies?"

"To attack them from a blind spot."

"Yes, and while there are other ways, we won't need them for what I got. I want everyone to have their weapons ready for the slaughter." The undead man nodded before telling to the others with nods coming from the other undead soldiers. Naruto chuckled before performing a couple of hand seals

" _ **So, you're using that technique? Seems to be fitting I suppose."**_ Death spoke up to him through their mental link while watching Naruto finish the hands seals with a smirk on his face.

' _Yep! Besides, this will be the perfect test run to see if I got it down.'_

" _ **Alright. Just make that friend of yours proud in using it right. He was definitely a great asset to your training."**_

Chuckling and nodding to how correct he was he held his hands up while mist began to surround the area they were in. "Kirigakure no jutsu!"

(On a nearby rooftop moments before)

Ibiki Morino wasn't in a good mood. First at the start of the exams the little blonde punk from the front of the class managed to steel the reserves of the rest of the remaining chunin hopefuls, making it so there was a lot more than what he would wanted but that couldn't be help. Then he finds out the little shit didn't even write anything on his test paper. Now that is what really got to him, he passed someone who didn't even take the paper test. Either the kid was brighter than he thought or was just that lucky.

Then came the invasion.

He had to deal with not only the traitors of Suna attacking them but also oto shinobi coming in from the gates with a giant ass snake that just loved to smash buildings it seemed. And there was a nice building lot that he had been looking at for a while as a new place to stay in. But of course, the giant multiheaded snake began its rampage in that area destroying the apartments there.

' _Just aint my lucky day.'_ Shaking his head, he turned towards the nearby jounin that stood next to him. "Are all the civilians taken care of?" he asked while getting a nod from the man before grunted and looking back down on the battlefield. "Good. Let's regroup our forces in this area and try to push back the invaders and deal with that snake summon." Before he could move though he noticed a mist coming into the surrounding area. They could hear the fighting stopping as everyone was confused with this new phenomenon.

"That's strange. This seems like the kirigakure no jutsu but there's no Kiri shinobi here." One of jounin said while Ibiki narrowed his eyes and tried to sense for any unknown signatures in the area that could have caused this. That's when everyone heard the sound of a horse, well several horses. It was the sound of galloping. Turning his head, Ibiki looked down the road and saw a green aura through the mist.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked no one in particular. Down on the ground floor many shinobi turned to the sound of the horses before holding up their respective weapons. That's when they saw it. An undead horse with green aura like flames coming at them with its rider being a blond hair boy who was grinning madly. Then they saw a literal army of undead skeletal soldiers on top of their own undead horses riding behind the boy.

Naruto laughed loudly before pulling his scythe out and twirled it around before pointing it forward. "Charge forth and slaughter our enemies!" There was a resounding cry of warriors, which was raspy as they were all undead. They ran by with the Konoha shinobi jumping out the way as they ran down the Suna-oto shinobi that were in the way. Many had their heads sliced off by waving swords or bisected by Naruto's scythe. Then they all jumped off their horses with them disappearing through flames with their riders clashing against the remaining enemy. Naruto was up front with his dual scythes and was cutting and flipping around each invader while his army of undead soldiers worked ruthlessly alongside him. A few of Oto shinobi that had been trying to gang up on Naruto were blindsided by arrows that came from the rooftops. Ibiki had turned to see a good five squads of rogue like skeletons on the rooftops and were providing cover fire for their units.

"Ibiki sir…what the hell are they?" A chunin asked after he landed on the rooftop with a few others as they watched this unexpected ally army come in and ruthlessly attack the opposing enemy. Ibiki himself could only shake his head. After surviving through as much shit as he had there were few things in this world that could surprise him. Course that didn't stop the small smirk on his face from showing.

"What do you think? They are allies! Now I want or forces down there to help our unexpected allies in pushing the invading forces back. If you can capture a few chunin or jounin for questioning later." With a resounding hai the Konoha shinobi went back down to the battlefield and fought alongside the undead army that was summoned by blonde boy. The Suna-oto forces were being pushed further back and were slowly losing overall moral against this new force. The snake summon that was close by came in and began swatting away the many soldiers down below. Seeing this happen Naruto jumped to a nearby rooftop perching himself onto a water tower.

' _Scales here is causing too much of a ruckus.'_

" _ **What are you going to do about it? Perhaps use the reaper form to take it on?"**_

' _No, that'll be too much to show right now and I may need to save it for later. I think I got a better idea though.'_ Naruto smirked while looking down at his summoned army. Whistling towards a group below that had finished pushing back some shinobi he gained their attention before he began giving out commands.

"I need you all to form together and make the golem in order to push back this triple headed snake bastard." They gave him a nod before the group gave a deathly howl and began breaking down into green ethereal dust before it spun together into the center of the area they were in. Many stopped to see what was happening _now_ as the dust storm began picking up. It soon gathered together and grew large to the same height as the snake summon causing many to cover their eyes. When it stopped everyone could only widen their eyes at what they all saw. In front of them was a giant skeletal creature that was the same size if slightly bigger than the snake summons. Its head was reptilian in shape as well as most of its features. Mouth full of razor sharp teeth with it having a underbite. On its head was helmet like armor that covered its upper face and let the horns it had open in the back. The armor led down to its shoulders which had an intricate design on it with holes that made it look like eyes just like the ones on its helmet. The torso was bare showing off the ribcage leading down to the hips with its lower regions being covered in an armor as well. Its feet and hands were surprisingly covered in green scales like a reptile. In its right hand was a large double edge sword with the guard handle being a skull. Finally, it had a tail coming from its backside that had a spade tip that look both deadly and versatile. As the creature finished forming it gave out a loud raspy roar while "glaring" towards the snake. This was the Skeletal Draconid Golem. ( . /slipgatecentral/1273569/109503/109503_ this is the picture the thing is based on)

"Alright Draconid. Go and take out that three headed bastard!" Naruto commanded while the golem nodded before charging towards the snake and back handed it away from destroying anymore buildings. Everyone around could only gape at the sight of such a creature that Naruto himself summoned and has command of! Just what the hell did that kid do during the one month off! Naruto himself was grinning like a mad man as he watches the golem fight the snake summons. It had wrapped its body around its form in order to try to squeeze it to death…err undeath? It didn't work as Draconid had stabbed its sword into the snake's tail causing it to let go before the golem dug its teeth into one of its necks and tossed into the broken- wall that it had originally crashed through.

"That should keep them busy." Naruto said to himself while watching his little army help push back the invading force. Hearing someone land behind him he turned around and saw it was Ibiki Morino. Waving his hand in greeting as the head of I&T came to him the man looked around and couldn't but think one thing. This was the same kid who didn't even answer one question during the written exam and stood his ground against him. Another thing he thought was where the hell did he go to learn to summon such beings.

"Sup Scarface!" he said with the man growling a little with his eye twitching at the nickname. He heard a few snickers and turned glaring a bit making the two behind him shut up quickly. Shaking his head, he decided to address the kid about the current situation they were in.

"Glad you came when you could. Any longer and they would've pushed even deeper into the village. Where did you learn to summon these…" he began saying trying to find a word best for them, "Undead? I didn't think there was a summoning scroll for such a thing."

Naruto smirked at that and turned looking at his forces pushing the enemy back even more. They managed to injure a few who looked more high ranking and with the help of some Konoha Jounin took them hostage for information. "Let's just say the one month given turned out to be the best thing for me." He said while grinning at the man who only gave a slight smirk back. He went to say something else but was interrupted by the caw of a crow. Looking up he saw the black bird fly down and land on Naruto's shoulder. The strange thing about it is that it had glowing green eyes. Ibiki could say he has never seen such an animal companion before in his life. It must be a special kind of bird that went with the summons probably. Crows or ravens where known to be connected with death and if having an army of skeleton like soldiers was any coincidence then having a crow like that wouldn't be a surprise.

" _Master Naruto, I have found the one known as Gadara along with his siblings. They are currently running away through the forest nearby. I have also notice several others chasing after them. One of them is the black-haired teen who fought him in the finals before and the others seem to be trying to catch up to him."_ Dust spoke to him mentally while Naruto looked to the bird and nodded his head. Looking back towards Ibiki and then down to his summoned army he whistled. The commander heard his call and jumped up to the rooftop they were on before nodding towards Naruto.

"What are your orders?" the undead man asked while glancing towards Ibiki and the other two with him before going make to looking at Naruto.

"I need you to help Ibiki here with anything he needs with the invasion. I have to go handle some business with a possible unstable red head and the duck butt that's following him." Naruto said while the commander nodded his head before turning towards the tall scared man. Turning away from the group Naruto jumped from roof to roof heading towards the direction Dust began leading him to.

(With Sasuke and Gaara)

Sasuke jumped once more dodging away from the sand arm that was sent at him by the partially transformed Gaara. Half of his body was completely covered in sand and he had a large sand tail coming from behind him. A maniac grin on his face as he launched himself towards Sasuke again before slamming his sand arm down again making the boy jump again to dodge his attack.

"Co **me o** n Sa **su** k **e!** Fi **gh** t me to **pr** ove **my** exi **ste** nce!" Gaara yelled while his deranged voice made his sister shiver in fear. She watched as her little brother fight the male Uchiha. If they continued like this then her brother would surely let shukaku out. Sasuke dodged once more before pulling out some kunai before tossing them at the deranged sand genin. As he watched Gaara block them like he knew he would he began going through hand seals before shooting out a fireball. Seeing it coming Gaara used his tail to push him off the branch jumping over the fireball and shooting an air bullet at the Uchiha. Sasuke cursed before jumping away once more.

' _At this rate I might as well just be training dummy getting smacked around! I need to end this quickly before he transforms again.'_ Sasuke thought to himself while his sharingan was blazing within his eyes. Doing the necessary hand signs lighting began crackling in his hands with sound of chirping ringing through the air. As he prepared the chidori he could hear Kakash's words about the technique ringing through his ears. This would be the second time he performs this technique in one day. He needed to make this one count or else he would be in trouble. As he was getting ready to launch himself towards Gaara the group containing Sakura and Pakkun, Kakash's dog summon, arrived just in time to see Sasuke using the chidori. As the Uchiha flew through the air towards Gaara his cursed mark began acting up and caused him to grimace from the slight pain that it was causing him. This in turned made the boy miss his intended target being the deranged jinchuriki's chest. Instead he hit him in his sand arm causing an explosion of sand around them. As his arm was stuck in the sand he gripped his shoulder while Gaara just grinned at him before wrapping his sand around him and slammed his body against the tree. Sasuke yelped in pain as the sand shinobi did this to him several times before tossing him away like yesterday's trash causing him to crash hard into the tree near the others. Landing on the branch he struggled to get back up while keeping his hand over the pulsating curse mark.

' _Damn it! Why now of all times?!'_ He glared towards Gaara while the jinchuriki just laughed madly at him.

"Is this **ALL** you **ha** ve Uc **hih** a! PA **THE** TIC!" He yelled while launching himself towards Sasuke. Sasuke could only grimace and clench his fist. Was this really how he was going to die? At the hands of a crazy monster of a shinobi? He had an ambition to fulfill! People to surpass! And while he wouldn't admit to anyone he had a few who he could consider friends and a rival. Instantly his blonde-haired teammate came to mind and he only shook his head. Naruto wouldn't sit here defenseless! When it came down to them fighting Orochimaru he stood his ground while he himself almost tried taking his own life! He was an Uchiha for kami sake!

With a new resolve in his eyes he managed to pull a kunai out and got ready for Gaara. If he was gonna die here he would as damn well be taking someone with him!

"Not today ya crazy bastard!" Came the shout of a very familiar voice as Naruto came in crashing against Gaara. This surprised those in the area, though Sasuke was the most surprised as he hadn't seen the changes Naruto had gone through. One thing that interested him was the tattoo on his shoulder that moved down his forearm. Then there were the two folded scythes on his waist.

"Uzu **maki!** Are **you** here to prove my **existen** ce!?" Gaara asked while his grin seemed to grow even more at seeing Naruto. Naruto's own grin didn't falter either as he pulled out his twin scythes and got them ready to fight his fellow jinchuriki. No more words were said as they both launched at each other and became a death dance of sand and blades. Gaara would smack Naruto back with his arm or his tail and Naruto would return the favor by slicing off one of the offending appendages. As the fight continued so did Gaara's transformation. His whole upper body was now covered in sand with him looking more like a mini ichibi. Naruto had a few scratches and bruises on him. Nothing that wouldn't heal later. Of course, his cloak that was wrapped around his body had to be discarded after a nasty wind bullet blasted him point blank away.

' _This is getting us nowhere. I need to take him down since five o'clock yesterday.'_ Naruto leaped from his branch and folded his scythes up before holstering them to his waist. Putting his fingers into a familiar cross he grinned for second before calling out his signature technique.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten clones appeared around the blonde and they charged forward together. Gaara jumped himself and smacked two clones away from him making them go poof before flipping in mid-air to dodge the double axe kick that came from two others. Landing on a branch he brought his arm up to block the shuriken that was tossed his way before grunting in annoyance as Naruto used his scythe to slice that arm off before it grew back with sand and used the regrown limb to smack Naruto away from him. Four clones came up on each side before tossing two kunai each with each one having an explosive tag on them making the sand jinchuriki eyes widen before they exploded right as they neared him. Gaara's form was blasted away with the sand forming back that was lost. While flying through the air Naruto and his clones moved to reengage to not let the pressure up. Two clones grabbed the original and tossed him forward with Naruto flipping and kicking the sand genin down through a couple of branches with one clone being ready and grappled the jinchuriki with his grip being tight. Gaara growled while squirming relentlessly against the clone but before he could break free he heard the original up above him.

"Fūton: Ten No Tsukai!" (Wind Style: Heavenly Messenger) Wind gathered around the blonde's fist before thrusted it forward into a punch that sent the attack forward blasting Gaara back with the shadow clone holding him going up in smoke once the technique hit. The suna genin screamed in rage and pain as the wind was slicing at him as he was continuously being pushed down while breaking through branch after branch before crashing into the earth below.

' _Think that got him?'_

" **I'LL KILL YOU UZUMAKI!"**

' _ **Does that answer your question?'**_ Death said back while the both of them watched as an explosion of sand erupted from the forest floor and began collecting itself. It was growing larger and swirling around. Soon before everyone's eyes the form of Shukaku, the one tailed sand biju, stood above them with Gaara being stuck in his forehead glaring down at everyone.

"Well…. shit." Naruto said while everyone else behind him was looking up in fear at one of the nine biju of the world. Especially considering the psychopath that this one was.

"Time to wake up mother. There's fresh blood for you. Have your fill." Gaara spoke psychotic like while holding his hands up into a seal. "Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu." (Feigning Sleep Technique) Casting the jutsu on himself Gaara soon went limp as he went to sleep. The eyes of Shukaku began to come to life and had a four-pointed star with four dots occupying the space between each point.

" **GRRAAAAAHHH! YES! I'm finally out and cause some mayhem!"** Shukaku shouted before looking down and glaring at Naruto before swiping down at him. Naruto's eyes widen before he managed to jump away and get a good distance back from the crazy biju.

' _ **Do you have a plan for this Naruto?'**_ Death asked while Naruto began thinking for a few seconds before the light bulb came on in his head before he smirked. Biting his thumb and getting some blood he wiped it down on his tattoo over a serpent type creature.

' _ **You sure about this? You haven't really bonded with her that much and this could backfire on you.'**_ Death said while Naruto just shrugged and began going through hand seals.

' _Well, I don't have anything or anyone else around that size to handle this so she's my best bet!_ ' "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique) He shouted before a large puff of smoke covered the area.

" **I swear to every death deity out there if I was summoned for no fucking reason I will devour you!"** Came the very feminine yell of a gigantic serpent whose mouth was filled with many fangs ready to rip into anything that dare stand in her way. Her leathery scale-like skin was a mixture of a dark purple and pale green color. Her eyes were shining a piercing green color while her mouth exuded a green mist like she was ready to spit out poison. This beautiful beast was a Wailing Serpent. ( pin/143974519322424835/) This one however was one of the deadliest of their kin because of her violent nature and almost constant hunger for blood and battle.

"Good to see you as well Manasa." Naruto said while a sweat drop moved at the back of his head. Shaking his head, he looked up at the Shukaku possessed Gaara. Shukaku glared at the serpent as they seemed to be having a stand-off. Things were beginning to heat up and the real battle as just begun.

"Well, let's not wait for an invitation!" Naruto yelled while gaining a smirk and pulled his scythes out. Manasa hissed loudly while Shukaku roared loudly back. Both beast charged at each other while those back on the branches moved out of the way.

This was a battle between Biju and Serpent. They would be damned to hell if they thought of getting between these two colossal.

" **I'll devour you whole!** "

"Took the words right out of my mouth Manasa!"

( **And scene. What's this?! A cliffhanger! How could I you ask?! Well it's simple. I'm the god damn narrator! But seriously though it was mostly because I really just wanted to post a chapter. I wanted to get this story to the 10k mark but the more I thought about working to that the more I actually stopped working and did other things. Plus, school getting in the way and I just get distracted with whatever it is I was gonna do. So, everything that would have been in this chapter, which this chapter was already pretty epic, will be in the next chapter! And this way you guys have something new to read! Instead of just sitting there on your couch/chair/bed or whatever just waiting for the next chapter to be published. Like zombies waiting for a new meal. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this pretty action-packed chapter and those who read my other stories do look for the next chapter of** _ **Elemental Uzumaki**_ **!**

 **Jangoman, signing out!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Climatic Conclusion

"Well sensei, I didn't think you would last even this long considering you _are_ getting in your age." The vile voice of Orochimaru said while he stood in the middle of a literal forest on top of the roof they have been fighting on. Early in the fight, he had used the Edo Tensei to bring back the past Hokages. Unfortunately, depending on your point of view, he was only able to summon the Shodaime and Nidaime as Hiruzen managed to stop the rise of the Yondaime. While unexpected to happen, it didn't matter as both Senju brothers would be enough to handle their former student. Of course, Orochimaru was proven wrong, if only slightly, when his sensei was holding them both back effectively. Now, though, they were nearing the end. He could tell that Hiruzen wouldn't be able to keep going if they dragged this on anymore. His old age was catching up to him.

"Don't let my age fool you, my former student. I may be old but I am still strong enough to take you down well before my body gives up on me." Hiruzen said while huffing some and using his staff, that was Enma the Monkey King transformed, to keep him up and catch his breath. Orochimaru frowned slightly at that proclamation and shook his head with a slight chuckle. He would just have to speed things along even more. The invasion was ending soon considering the unexpected _annoyance_ that showed up. To think that he could have marked that boy, Naruto when he had the chance. If he knew he could do all this and cause such a stir in his plans then he would have taken more of an interest in him sooner. Obviously, that boy has more potential then what is said about him.

"Well, Sarutobi-sensei, I would love to stay but I do have a schedule to keep in killing you. So, let's speed things along." Orochimaru commented while the first and second Hokage move to engage the third once more while Orochimaru pulled his Kusanagi sword out. Hiruzen grunted before moving into a defensive stance to get himself ready for the onslaught by his predecessors.

(Village North Gate)

The Draconid that Naruto had summoned finished off the three-headed snake summon with its greatsword decapitating the reptile. The body disappeared in a puff of smoke with the golem creature glaring down towards the rest of the enemy. The Oto and Suna-nin left standing decided to cut their losses and began retreating with what little dignity they had left. They had come in, came strong, and still got their asses handed to them by the leaf and their unexpected allies.

Jiraiya was up above on a rooftop watching everything below. He had come back as fast as he could after leaving a bit during the one month to find some information on whatever Orochimaru had planned to help in defending Konoha. He had made it back in time before the full invasion, not in time to see the Chunin Exams go underway, but in time to set up a few seals in areas that had heavy civilian activity and get the shelters protected with reinforced seals. He had just made his way to the more center of the village when he saw the large snake summon wrecking everything. He was about to summon one of the toads and drop it on the snake when he saw the skeletal army come in and then the skeleton golem creature being made before it engaged the three-headed summons. Then he watched a blonde-haired boy jump from the rooftops and follow a crow. From the way, he looked Jiraiya had to take a guess and say that the boy was Naruto. Strange, considering he didn't look like how his sensei told him he would. After all of this was over he would confront the boy and see what changed. Right now, he needed to help with damage control.

(Forest – Naruto & Manasa vs Gaara/Shukaku)

Shukaku gave a shout as he sent another air bullet towards the gigantic purple serpent and watched as she flew through the air even without wings to help her before dodging the attack. He was currently down an arm and didn't have time to focus the sand to regrow it as anytime he tried she would use that chance to dive down and lash at him with her tail or spit out that toxic mist of hers.

Manasa herself was growing tired of the drive-by tactics going on right now. They needed to put the overgrown tanuki back into his seal and wake up the redhead. She would need to latch onto Shukaku and get her summoner close enough to attack the boy.

" **Listen, boy! I am getting annoyed by this battle so you better be ready to end this farce quickly!** " She said with Naruto nodding his head. He understood her patience with this battle was running slim so he needed to wake up Gaara now! " **I'm going to contort around Shukaku before latching onto his short little neck. Then it will be up to you. Just don't screw it up!** " Moving fast she dived down towards the giant sand tanuki before dodging each attack aimed towards her. Once she got close enough she moved quickly to wrap her body around Shukaku, trapping his arms in place and then biting down onto his neck hard.

" **GRRHHAAAAA! Let go of me you stupid snake!** " Shukaku shouted while Naruto took this as his chance. Jumping from Manasa's head he moved up the shoulder of Shukaku and was making his way towards Gaara's body. He had to stop himself though when several tendrils of sand came up trying to impale him. Jumping to the side he pulled his scythes out and slashed at the sand that came up at him. Getting back on track he swerved and cut down any tendril of sand that was trying to stab him. He was close enough towards Gaara that he jumped forward with his fist out ready to slam it straight into his face. Only to come short in his reach as the tendrils of sand came up and caught his arm and moved around his body to keep him in place.

"Grrr…. Wake up you damn BASTARD!" Naruto shouted before one of his ethereal fists showed up and he threw it forward and decked Gaara hard in the face making his body whiplash backward with his eyes widening from the impact. In fact, the impact was so hard that not only did it send Shukaku back into the seal, it also began breaking up the body made of sand. The sand began falling apart and both Gaara and Naruto fell into the trees below. Manasa, seeing that she was no longer needed, dismissed herself. Naruto landed on one of the treetops below while watching Gaara fall down landing on a branch. The way he landed made him fold over it like a blanket being folded over a wire to dry. If he wasn't knocked out already then, he definitely was now. Jumping over towards him he picked the redhead up and made his way to the forest floor. When he landed down he noticed someone else land down nearby. Looking up he noticed it was the blonde girl from before. If he remembered correctly then she was Gaara's older sister. Placing Gaara down to the ground he watched her run up to them and crouched down to check on her little brother. He was definitely out cold.

"He'll be fine. I'm guessing he doesn't get much sleep, right?" Naruto asked her. Temari looked up towards her fellow blonde and nodded her head. Naruto hummed and thought about something before looking down at the siblings. "I could fix his seal." When he said that Temari's eyes widen and looked up to him with a surprised expression.

"Y-you would do that for him? After everything we did and what my brother has done? Why?" She asked him with Naruto chuckling before smiling warmly towards her. Temari could feel her cheeks warming up as he stared at her with that smile that was warmer than the heat in wind country.

"It's easy. He is just like me." Temari felt her eyes widen again before remembering that red burst of chakra that swirled around him for a moment during the exams. "And while I personally can't do the fixing, I do know a certain someone should be here in Konoha who can help. This someone also _owes_ me quite a bit. So, they will do it." He said while smiling more towards the girl who found herself smiling back as she pets her brother's head as she laid it in her lap.

She was about to say something towards him when she noticed his body was glowing a dark teal and purple color while being somewhat transparent. Naruto also noticed this too and looked at himself while blinking in confusion before he went up in a poof of smoke. She blinked a few times while hearing Kankuro make is appearance nearby with few injuries. They should try making their way back into Konoha, somewhere safe. While they both knew the invasion was a bust, she wanted to see if Naruto could really get her brother fixed so he could possibly go back to normal.

(Underworld – Lord of Bones Throne room)

The Lord of Bones was watching all that was happening in Konoha using a few skeleton sentries that he allowed to go with the others to watch over the battle and see how his new disciple of sorts was doing. He was impressed with the small-scaled battle that they had and how he orders his warriors well. Beside him also watching over the current battle was a being many knew of well, especially if you were a shinobi. The being was a large ghostly figure who had a purple Oni-like face. Between his mouth was a knife and over his body was a white cloak that was tattered in different places. He had shaggy white hair with two red horns poking out of his head. This was the Shinigami, the Death God. None knew this but he worked alongside L.O.B. (I need to figure out a name for him or see if he has a different name then Lord of Bones) with dealing with the dead. Since he was around longer than before the Elemental Nations were even formed, he formed a partnership with the being of death to co-rule the underworld. It also helped that the Shinigami was a lot more active in gathering souls but he also had trouble with the individuals who refused to accept their time to die and constantly mock the idea of death with their so-called immortality.

As they watched a screen with Naruto fighting against the Ichibi Jinchuriki and seeing him summon Manasa. So far, they were impressed, _slightly,_ by the boy's progress shown. He still needed more experience for them to count him as a being of death. They switched views towards the battle that was with the Third Hokage and his former student Orochimaru. A snake and leech all in one disgusting body that constantly keeps trying to escape their grasp of him. Watching as Hiruzen used the  Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) to handle the two previous Hokages from the past while he fought Orochimaru. They watched as he trapped his student and went through hand seals that they all knew well.

" **Seems I'll finally get that snakes soul.** " The Shinigami said with his voice having a ghostly echo to it that would send shivers down any mortal's spine. But since everyone here was dead in some kind of fashion they just shrugged it off and looked or glanced from the image of the battle to the Shinigami. As Hiruzen finished his hand seals the Shinigami was getting ready to leave when L.O.B stopped him for a second.

" **Wait for a second Shinigami. Let's have Naruto be the one summoned. He needs to gain experience in doing his job as a reaper in the living world and this will be perfect for him to see how it is done. No doubt that Death will help walk him through it or take control for a while.** " He said while the Shinigami held himself there for a moment before looking back at one of the live screens showing of Naruto finishing his battle with Gaara before nodding his head. He supposed the lord of the dead had a point. The boy had a job like him concerning collecting souls. Of course, this will also help in getting him used to someone close to him dying and him having to take their soul.

" **Very well. Let the boy handle the job.** " His raspy voice spoke out while L.O.B. grinned and watched as the summoning switched from the Shinigami to the blonde. He chuckled seeing the boy was confused about why he was glowing before watching him go up in a poof of smoke.

(Rooftop – Orochimaru vs Hiruzen)

Hiruzen, Orochimaru, the sound four, hell even the two previous Hokages were all surprised at what happened just now. They all watched as Sarutobi trapped Orochimaru in his grasp alongside Enma the monkey king. He had then gone to perform the hand seals to summon the Shinigami as a way to end Orochimaru and make sure he wouldn't be able to come back no matter what kind of forbidden jutsu someone tried since his soul would belong to the death god. Of course, he didn't expect that instead of the entity that all shinobi and kunoichi alike both feared and respected to come, it was _Naruto_ who appeared before him! Such was the surprise of everyone that Orochimaru forgot about trying to use this chance to kill his sensei.

"N-Naruto! Wh-what? W-w-why are you here?! You shouldn't be here right now and where is the Shinigami?" The Third spoke while not liking this situation one bit. He was already exhausted from his battle with Orochimaru and his own Senseis who once had worn the hat before him. Now he would be forced to try and keep his surrogate grandson safe from harm.

 ** _"_** ** _I know what's happening."_** Death spoke within Naruto's mind while the blonde was utterly confused about it and was tensing his body in case he needed to move. **_"Relax boy. Seems you'll be performing one of your duties today."_**

 _'_ _What do you mean by that?'_ Naruto asked back while looking around while sensing the awkward atmosphere that was now going through the air at his sudden appearance. It was enough for a sweatdrop to fall at the back of his head.

 ** _"_** ** _Just release my mask and place it on. It seems that the old man was trying to summon the Shinigami. Unknown to most that jutsu is actually used to just summon a being over death. My guess is that The Lord of Bones wanted you to handle this as your first official time on the job."_** Death explained while Naruto looked at Hiruzen and then nodded his head before moving and unsealing the mask from his arm. Everyone gained a curious look when they saw the mask. Hiruzen though had a look of surprise on his face. He knew that mask and seen it plenty of times before in the past by other Uzumaki clansmen.

"N-Naruto, where did you get that mask…" He asked while Naruto himself just chuckled a little and moved the mask to his face. Once it was secure on there was a heavy presence of death that began radiating all around. A pressure like no other was felt and it made sweat run down the back of everyone's neck. Then they watched as a spiral of purple chakra rose up around Naruto with him raising his hand to the sky. A giant scythe appeared and he grabbed a hold of it before his entire body transformed with a burst of the purple like chakra. Giant bone wings sprouted out of his back with them lifting him into the air. His arms and hands turned to bone and held the massive scythe close to his chest. A dark purple robe covered his frame with the front being opened showing of the skeletal rib cage. There were pieces of armor around his body. Around his waist was a belt with a face that looked to be in terror or despair while around the belt it held a multitude of things on it. One of them was a lantern with a green flame inside of it. Then there was what seemed to be a book with a skull on its front.

Everyone stared at this reaper that stared down all of them around. Releasing one hand from the Scythe it held it pointed its finger at Orochimaru.

 ** _Your soul…belongs…to me_**

It spoke in a deathly whisper tone making everyone who was around shiver in fear as it stalked towards Orochimaru. Orochimaru himself was deathly afraid, pun intended, as he watched this being of death that the boy turned into came closer to him. Hiruzen was watching the being Naruto became. Out of all of his life, he has never seen someone with the mask do something like this. If he survived this, which he doubts he would considering the price for using this jutsu, then he would need to speak the boy and figure what exactly he has been up to during the month break.

As the reaper came in range he unlatched the book hanging from his hip and let it float in front of him before opening up with green-teal energy blasting out of it making the sky turn dark. All of the fightings that were still going on came to a full halt as they turned their heads towards the pillar of energy. The reaper brandished its scythe and raised it up in the air with a twirl before moving forward with speed many didn't comprehend as he sliced Orochimaru's chest. The Snake Sannin screamed in pain that was unimagined. His chest was cut open wide with the reaper shoving his hand straight into it before slowly pulling out the soul that belongs to Orochimaru.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Came the pain filled scream of not just Orochimaru but also the Sound Four. They could feel the curse marks they each had burn making them drop the barrier jutsu they held up. They fell to the ground clutching at where each mark was. When those around looked closely they could see the curse seal was glowing green before the pieces of Orochimaru's soul floated out of the mark before flying towards the book and swirled around the green energy. It wasn't just them that was affected by this either though. All around the Elemental Nations, everyone who bared the mark of their former master could feel the same pain coming from the seal and feel the soul pull itself out of it and fly towards Konoha and join in swirling around the pillar of energy. Even Anko, who was once Orochimaru's apprentice and the first to be marked with the seal, could feel the pain of his vile soul being ripped out of the seal.

The Reaper finally pulled the rest of Orochimaru's soul out of his body as well as gaining the other pieces that he separated to use with those ugly curse marks. Flying back towards his book the pages flew by before an empty page was revealed. Combining together all the soul pieces of Orochimaru he slammed the soul into the book with Orochimaru himself screaming once more before his body began losing what color it did have and began mummifying before falling over to the ground. In the book, there were two new pages filled. On the left was the picture of Orochimaru along with his true form behind and then on the right was all the information about his life and the things he has done. The information covered more than three other pages. Not the biggest page filler that the Reaper has collected but it would be interesting to read what the man has done in his life. After finishing looking over the new information he used the green flame from the lantern to burn the body of the snake. No point in letting it sit there for someone else to study and use.

Turning to look at the two previous Hokages he lifted his hand and pointed at the both of them.

 ** _Re…turn…_**

And with a snap of his fingers from that same hand, both Senju brothers glowed a fluorescent green color before their bodies began decomposing and breaking apart. Hashirama and Tobirama gain control of themselves and smiled towards Hiruzen and the Reaper for freeing them and let their bodies finally break away with their souls returning back to heaven. Hiruzen coughed up some blood before Enma was at his side and help him stay stable on his feet before they both looked up towards the Reaper. The Reaper turned to them and looked down at Hiruzen.

 ** _The cost…is your soul…but you still have something to handle…. before it is taken. Three weeks…is all I can give._**

The Reaper spoke with Hiruzen looking surprised and nodded his head. He knew or at least had a feeling, what the Reaper was talking about. He needed to find a new successor to take over and get a few things to settle out and make sure Konoha doesn't get bombarded by its enemies. These enemies were the ones on the inside instead of the outside that would take advantage of him finally dying off to do who knows what with the village.

"I…understand. I'll be ready for when the time comes." Hiruzen said while the Reaper nodded its head before closing his book with the energy cutting off and the sky lightens back up to its blue color. There was a swirl of purple chakra and Naruto was back on the roof wobbling a bit as he took the mask off and shook his head a bit. That was his first time accessing that mode and staying in it for that long. As the Reaper was gone the ANBU that were outside the barrier moved in to secure the sound four and make sure their leader was okay. Hiruzen brushed them off before having Enma help him make his way towards Naruto. As the Third Hokage looked at the boy he couldn't help but picture both Minato and Kushina behind him with proud smiles on their faces. The old man smiled at that and saw Naruto focus on him.

"Well, my boy seems we both had a tiring experience today." He said as he noticed the scuff marks on his pants and the few bruises on his body. "You also got a couple of things to explain Naruto. Like where did you get that mask from and what that form was." Naruto nodded his head with a chuckle before one of the ANBU members came by and looked towards Hiruzen.

"Lord Hokage, we have apprehended the four that helped create the barrier and have them in the highest-level lockdown in the hospital right now. Unfortunately, we found out that one genin, Kabuto, was apparently working for Orochimaru and killed a couple of our members before calling for a full retreat of Oto forces. One of the Jounin of Suna as well as the Kazekage's children are in the tower with Master Jiraiya and seem to want to work out something with us after Jiraiya told them about their father being dead." The ANBU member, with a Risu (squirrel) mask, finished while Hiruzen just nodded his head and sighed.

"Alright. I want a full lockdown of the village and for all our injured to get to the hospital. Also, have those that are able to scout around the perimeter of the village for anyone lagging behind trying to escape." The ANBU nodded before shunshining away.

"So," Naruto started while the old man turned to look at him. "Wanna go inside and have a cup of tea? I hear long explanations are best done with it." Hiruzen just smiled before chuckling and nodding his head before leading the way to the Hokage tower so he could get to his office. Naruto just chuckled along with him and walked beside him.

This was definitely a great way to end the Chunin Exams.

Though he felt he was forgetting something?

(With Ibiki)

"So, got any interrogation tips?" Ibiki asked the large Draconid Golem while the skeleton just looked at the scarred man and just shrug its shoulders while pulling out pen and paper that it kept…. somewhere on its body and began writing down the things it knew and saw.

( **And DONE! What a chapter am I RiGhT? Yeah, I know that the battle between Manasa and Shukaku kind of ended short, but I wanted to finish this last part of the Chunin Exams and get moving on with other things. I made up for it with the awesome Reaper transformation with Naruto. You should all know that he can't do it without placing the mask on and working alongside Death. He may learn to use it without the need of having Death help him but until then Death will just stay with him and help him out. Now then I hope you enjoyed this chapter of New Face of Death and look forward to the next chapter. Next update on the list will actually be Rise of the InuKitsune! I know right?! Then it will be Elemental Uzumaki. Again, hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to seeing all your reviews. ALSO, do me a favor and check my profile for the poll I have set up revolving around the "One-shot" called** ** _A Saiyan's Return_** **. If enough of you want it then that will upgrade from being a "One-shot" to a FULL STORY!**

 **Jangoman, SIGNING OUT!** )


End file.
